


机器人会梦见电子杨吗

by NanKing



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanKing/pseuds/NanKing
Summary: 仿真人领袖莱因哈特率领机器人对人类实行围捕，杨待在一个幸存的人类基地，而先寇布找上门来。
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

在真正看到这黑色的堡垒之前，先寇布并不相信他朋友的来信。

信里他的老熟人向他描绘了一个世外桃源，一个人类平安生活幸福安定的地方，并且大力邀请他前来，声称他终于知道安定下来实在是令自己松了一口气，他早先过的生活实在不是一个正经人能经受的了的日子，既然有一个据点，他的身手又足以为自己博得一席之地，又何必四处流浪过朝不保夕的生活呢。

为了这事，老朋友还在信里大大的夸奖了一番自己尚未见过的老友的女儿，认为这是神明降给先寇布先生的福音。

先寇布本人倒不这么觉得。

他是个高大洗练的英俊男儿，即使四处漂泊，也依然将自己打理的干净整洁，拥有一种如今这时代少见的气度，这位绅士站在大门口，旁边紧跟着一个小女孩。

大门敞开着，毫无紧张感，与先寇布以往造访过的人类聚集区都截然不同，这究竟是对危险一无所知，还是满怀自信？先寇布饶有兴味，抬脚迈了进去。

他被一个正闷着头往外冲的小孩子撞了个满怀，先寇布将他扶住，小孩子刚刚到他的腰间，有着一头亚麻色的短发，一抬头露出漂亮的脸蛋，是个十分白嫩可爱的家伙。

和自己身边那个一直板着脸露出不高兴模样的女孩完全不同。

“先生，您是谁啊？”

我可没想到要对一个孩子自报家门，先寇布弯腰反问：“你们的司令官呢？”

少年露出疑惑的神情。

“或者叫市长？头头？”先寇布挨个细数了自己见过的基地对自己最高领导人的称呼：“老大？”

“就是管事的人。”

小孩子摇摇头，天真快乐的开口：“我们先知不管事。”

哦，所以这个基地的领导叫先知。

起这么个故弄玄虚的名字让先寇布未见其面，就先生出了恶感，虽然对方可能是为了巩固人心，靠宗教来凝聚惶惶不可终日的人类，可先寇布看来，这样故弄玄虚的家伙大多没什么真才实学，委实让人尊敬不起来。

“您是要找先知的吗？请跟我来吧。”

这个基地未免防范之心太低了。

在机械纪元之后，仿真人处于伟大领xiu莱因哈特的统治之下，对人类实行围捕管控和圈养，从先寇布有记忆开始，人类无不是疲于奔命，朝不保夕，每一块幸免于莱因哈特的征服的人类基地都像是最后巨轮倾覆之后的浮木，被人紧紧攀附，随时警惕着危险的降临。

先寇布造访过无数的基地，他不喜欢龟缩在基地中被动的祈祷命运之神的怜悯，寄希望于莱因哈特的指缝漏过自己的性命，相反的是他更乐于在广大世界流浪，做不羁的旅人，先寇布对自己的身手有自信，路途中偶遇的那些仿真人，他从来不放在眼里。

甚至偶尔他会考虑，听说莱因哈特是XIII代仿真人，拥有着最高的性能，若有朝一日自己能取下这位异族国王的头颅就好了。

在他去过的基地中，无不是大门紧闭，层层保障，人民提心吊胆，随时随地担心被神出鬼没的机器人大军围猎，成为圈养的牲畜。

而现在，领着他往前走的小孩子白净可爱，天真烂漫，偶尔有人同他打招呼，喊他做“尤里安”，那语气也是亲切放松，甚至在听小孩子毫不避讳的介绍自己是来找先知的时候，也开开心心的表示欢迎。食物的香气，生活的嘈杂声，在屋顶溜达的猫和正苦于无法上去怒气冲冲的狗，这一切让先寇布不由错觉自己是漫步在人类城市的街头，就像无数影视作品里留存的影像一样。

这难道真的会是乐园吗？

先知在一间房子里，房子四四方方的，像是放大的火柴盒，先寇布被尤里安带到门口，看着小孩子按下开关，门在他面前缓缓打开。

房子里面是白色的。

经过了短暂的目盲之后，先寇布才看清这房子内部的构造，它没有任何分隔，只有一个巨大的大厅，中间是一个圆柱体，围绕着墙面全是书架。

这里就像是个图书馆。

“尤里安吗？”一个温和的男声传过来。先寇布和尤里安花了点时间才从圆柱的后面找到他，说话人是个青年男子，正坐在高高的梯子上面，面容因为逆着光看不太清楚。

“老师，有人找您！”尤里安在下面挥手。

青年将链接在书架上的电线拔掉，慢吞吞的从梯子上爬下来，尤里安拽着先寇布走到下面等，等到青年顺利落地，尤里安立刻就站到了他身后。

先寇布这才看清他的容貌，并不能说不英俊，但是有先寇布这张俊脸珠玉在前，对方就显得普通了起来，他轮廓并不深，一头漆黑而丰沛的头发，不知道之前主人遇到了什么苦恼，让头发被抓的乱糟糟的，衬衫一半扎在裤子里，一半露在外面，脚上还跻着拖鞋，可以说整个人就是四个字——不修边幅。

“您就是先知？”先寇布用着敬语，可惜态度并不恭敬，对方倒没有追究的意思，他尴尬的咳嗽一声，古怪的打量了一眼先寇布，然后才点头：“我叫杨威利，喊我杨就好了。”

还有几分不好意思。

“华尔特·冯·先寇布。”不速之客报上自己的名号，他没料到杨居然听说过自己。

“啊——是那个……”杨将后半句吞了下去，这让先寇布有些可惜。

尤里安殷勤的搬来了凳子，于是杨和先寇布面对面坐了下来，尤里安观察了一番一直跟在先寇布后面一言不发的小女孩，将她也拉到了自己身边坐下来。

“这是您的女儿？”

先寇布点头。

跘住这位一生放荡不羁爱自由的浪子的脚步的，竟是他的女儿。

事实上在卡琳这短暂的人生里，她从未见过自己的父亲，先寇布从不在某一个基地停留，他从一个基地流浪到另一个基地，靠做信使过活，偶尔行侠仗义，救援野生的人类送到附近的基地里。基地对他而言，就是驿站为他提供歇脚的地方，偶尔他会贪恋女人，在温柔乡里驻留几日，但这从未成为长远打算，一旦他开拔，谁都无法挽留这位行者的脚步。

直到某一天，浪子收到远来的口信，他在某个地方与某个女人春风一度，而这偶然的一夜又催生了偶然的种子，诞生出新的生命，先寇布在父亲的位置上空缺数年，债务仿佛高利贷，利滚利涨得很高，在女人去世之后，讨债鬼找上门来。

“我不能带着她在外面跑。”先寇布解释，看向卡琳的眼神并没有寻常父亲的宠爱温情，毕竟少女对他而言不久前还是个陌生人，他坚持自己只是提供了精子，并且从来都是做足了保护措施才进行床上运动，卡琳的诞生在计划之外，他会担起责任，但其他的实在无法投入更多。

杨的目光转向卡琳，和所有已知的所谓“先知”的形象相比，这个宛如图书管理的学者形象的家伙实在无法让人产生敬畏之心，卡琳歪头回望他，眨眨眼睛。

“你多大了？”

女孩没有说话。

先寇布替她回答：“她失语了。”

女孩所生活过的基地，毁于一次仿真人的扫荡，反抗者被杀死，顺从者被带走，女孩的母亲将她藏起，自己却死在倒下的哨塔下，本来是为了保护人民而建立的机构成了拥挤人群的催命符。

从那以后，卡琳就失去语言能力，她被人从灰烬中扒出来，送到其他基地，然后知情人给先寇布修书一封，催他尽快来还债。

暂居的基地的人对卡琳的情况无能为力，更坏的是，他们离卡琳的老家太近了，在女孩的基地被扫荡之后，所有相邻的基地都在准备搬迁，根本无法为孩子提供安稳的休整环境。

就是这个时候，有人为先寇布提议，顺着大陆往东，在铁道的尽头翻过高山，那里有一个人类的乐园。

“可惜太远了，我们去不了。我们的人手对抗仿真人太少，可长途迁徙又太多。”

先寇布决定去，他带着卡琳，将习性改变，从一位战士变成一名刺客，昼伏夜出，星夜兼程，终于来到了所谓的乐所。

“等她长大，我也还在壮年呢。”

先知朝他露出温柔的微笑，显然已经洞悉了他的言下之意。

等到他们前往人事处的时候，先寇布才意识到这位先知是一个瘸子。杨的左腿似乎有些不听使唤，在之前他从扶梯爬下时倒不明显，此时两个人并排走路才显现出来，他的动作比先寇布慢半拍，行动完全称不上灵敏，和先寇布更是没法比，这让先寇布不由的感到疑惑——杨是怎么在仿真人的围捕下面存活下来的。

或许就是因为他有某种特殊天赋，才能顺利存活并且成为先知吧。

杨意识到自己拖累了两个人的前进速度，率先道歉：“不好意思，我的左腿不太好使唤。”

“没关系。”先寇布大方的回答：“毕竟大部分先知都是瞎子，我还第一次见到您这种的。”

尤里安为这不合时宜的玩笑瞪了高大男子一眼，被杨按了回去，青年倒丝毫没有觉得被冒犯，他前后脚跟着先寇布站到门外，基地里一片安居乐业的景象。

“虽然和旧世生活没法比，但让孩子平安长大应该还是可以的。”“奇怪的”先知对客人说道：“总之，就请您安心歇下，教养女儿吧。”

先寇布的表情无论如何都称不上赞同。

教养女儿我不行。青年的表情解读出来是这个意思，杨确信自己没有认错，因而给出了第二种选择。

“先寇布先生的身手如何？”

果然，来客的神情截然不同，他眉毛挑起，极为自信，朝先知自荐。

“我一个人，就是一支军队。”

跟在杨屁股后面的尤里安给面子的哇哦了一声，算是喝彩。杨却并未质疑先寇布过分夸大，毕竟与先寇布对他的一无所知不同。

他对先寇布，可谓了如指掌。


	2. Chapter 2

基地的生活果然如杨所说的，安逸平稳。甚至因为过分安逸让先寇布感到不适，他常年在外流浪，过的是刀口舔血的生活，一开始在基地住下时，先寇布时常在梦里惊醒，错觉有脚步靠近，有枪炮的轰鸣，然后等他坐起来，从床边的窗户往外面望过去，会发现外面一派和平街区的幸福景象,夜光撒下来，温柔的仿佛梦境。

那么织梦人就是杨威利了吗？

由于尤里安和卡琳的交好，先寇布和杨也迅速熟悉起来，杨并不是先寇布以为会见到的那种“先知”，先寇布从他身上感受不到半分超远睿智的感觉，相反，杨过份笨拙，手脚不协调——考虑到他是个瘸子这点倒情有可原——而且与他的子民也没有距离感。

“他们不是我的子民。”在听到先寇布的表述时杨抗议，他坐在躺椅上快活的晒着太阳，先寇布督促他起来锻炼，被杨断然拒绝。

“我靠太阳充电就行了！”先知振振有词的说。

于是先寇布只能自己一个人跑步，一个人练杠铃，虽然杨让他担任了防御官，可是在如此一个安详的基地里，他也只不过是空有名头而已。

但他还是给自己找了点事情做，先寇布在偏僻处整出一个靶场，这耗费了他不少时间，等场地落实好，他又跑去人事那里申请军事设备。

“枪我们有，子弹我们也有。”负责总理后勤的卡介伦以先寇布的眼光来看，比这个基地名义上的长官杨威利要难缠的多，这位长于庶务的壮年男子对先寇布摊手：“不过都很久没用了，如果走火了怎么办？”

安全问题确实不容忽视，先寇布要求自己先去检视设备，在到达仓库之后意外的发现这是几十年前的警备用枪，虽然火力和如今常见的改造后枪支没法比，但是胜在轻便易用，以先寇布的眼光来看写满了“我们不用很痛苦就能学会开枪”。

先寇布以前所未有的实干主义态度对基地的安防进行了整顿，从空头司令变成了货真价实的防御官，和懒散的先知以及整日被工作操练的其他大人相比，武力非常又极为帅气的先寇布实在是吸人眼球，因而让先寇布始料未及的是，在他还未将安保班操练完毕，自己倒先成了孩子王。

尤里安近水楼台先得月，最先得到伟大的游侠先寇布的亲自指导。杨在旁边看着小少年被高大男子操练的嗷嗷叫却乐此不疲，实在是没法理解这种喜悦。

他还是更喜欢坐在一旁晒太阳，要是有一杯红茶就更好了。

与尤里安天然的对英武男子的向往相对，卡琳对自己父亲的个人秀就没那么有兴趣了，她和尤里安差不多大，以杨的认知如果在人类时代应该上学才是，可惜的是生长环境过于恶劣，卡琳没能接受足够的教导。

这就是战乱的坏处，它非但会影响一段时间，它还会影响一代两代人，甚至可以导致文明的覆灭。

“先寇布先生，您是从外面来的，请问外面是什么样的呢？”尤里安询问过这个问题。

这问题难倒无所不能的先寇布先生，他来自火与血的世界，这该如何向一个孩子描述？

“老师说，在以前，有高大热闹的城市，川流不息的街道，人类想去哪里就可以去哪里，还有巨大的游乐园，可以让孩子们随便玩，您知道吗？”小男孩问：“是真的吗？”

勾画出这个世界的杨坐在一旁的桌子上，正将桌子上的眼镜拿起来带上，看起书来。

“您见过？”先寇布转而询问杨。

杨的那副眼镜有些旧了，显然用过很多年，他摊手：“这是很多年前的事情了。”

起码有三十多年了，人类征服了每一片看得见的土地，骄傲的认为自己是世界的主宰，所有的生物都对他们卑躬屈膝，一切胜利都手到擒来。

在那样热烈的气氛中，谁会想到这是最后的狂欢呢。

“我并不曾见过。”先寇布对尤里安据实已告：“在我有记忆的时间，我就在东躲西藏，疲于奔命，用野菜和雪水充饥，躲避机器人大军的追捕。”

“那些所谓的昔日荣光，不属于我。”

尤里安的小脸上流露出同情的神色，这份人类的同理心逗乐了先寇布。他意识到尤里安并未经历过这些，他恐怕是在这个基地里长大的。

以先寇布的经验，他还从未见过长久安稳的基地，许多基地就像是草原的牧民，随时迁徙，而他练出的一项绝技就是可以追踪出任何一个他造访过的基地的开拔方向。

这引出了先寇布的另一个疑惑。

在杨不知道的地方，先寇布曾经详细调查过他，他咨询了给他写信的老朋友，又征询了一些当地人民，更别提对他满是敬仰信赖的安保班的小伙子们，得出的大致消息已经够拼凑个七七八八，而最后完成拼图的，则是卡介伦“后勤部长”。

他的女儿和卡琳玩得很好，因而先寇布常常受邀去他家吃饭，可以说在纵横人类世界三十年后，先寇布才发现女儿外交居然比自己更高效，这让他多少有点受伤。

“我们当初差点全军覆没啊，”卡介伦喝着酒和先寇布聊天：“如你所见，这里能称得上战力的没几个，当初决定迁徙后，只不过遭遇了两次小股机器人就损失惨重。”

这是经常听到的故事，在最初几年几乎时刻在发生，乏善可陈，但先寇布还是给面子的继续倾听。

他的耐性得到回报，卡介伦接着讲述：“后来我们内部发生了分歧，在原来的领导人决定前进方向时，杨站出来说机器人肯定会在目的地，我们应该在原地等待，与对方错开之后再继续换个方向前进。”

“被采纳了吗？”

“没有。”卡介伦耸肩：“你知道，非常时刻，领导人的威严不容置疑。”

不管结果如何，这句话倒是没错。

事情的结果就是兵分两步，老弱病残无法跟上行军速度的留了下来——更准确的说法是被首领抛弃了——跟随杨的脚步，在经过几天的等候之后，杨下令出发，他们走了一条截然不同的道路，在到达目的地之后，留在现场的只有尸体和一地狼藉。

先行的人们只有个别漏网之鱼没被带走，他们被杨一行人救下来之后，讲述了同行人的经历。

“完全是落入了包围圈。”

“从那之后，杨就成了先知？”

其实还没有。一次成功也可以成为不过是偶然而已，不过好处是杨的提议更具有说服力，让人们更愿意信服。

之后又经历了几次开拔，杨总能准确的预估机器人的行军方向，并且避免与之碰面冲突，他们甚至还有余裕收留路上碰到的失散的其他人类，队伍越来越壮大，本来应该成为显眼的目标，可是杨就像是保护神一样，带着他们平安的躲过了一次又一次搜捕。

“所以后来，他提议让我们到这里驻扎，即使大家根本不知道这里有什么，也根本没人反对。”卡介伦总结。

先寇布仿佛听了一场什么奇谈。他想详细询问，又不愿意显得过于热切。

少年时候他跟着祖父生活在一个基地，祖父完全在人类时代长大成人并衰老，属于物种的骄矜让老人没法接受人类一败涂地的下场，在教导孙子之余他时常向先寇布描绘昔日里伟大的城市，盼望着人类重回文明巅峰的时刻，至死都满怀绝望的期待。

和祖父不同，在先寇布与仿真人作战的半生生涯里，对人类这强大的对手有了足够的了解，与脆弱纤细，容易生病受伤和衰老的人类不同，仿真人完全不受自然的威胁，酷暑严寒都毫不畏惧，他们甚至可以冷酷的杜绝感情的影响，基于精密的计算永远作出“正确”的决定。因而先寇布并不怎么看好人类的反攻，实际上这么多年的情况确实如此，被仿真人驯养的人类犹如牲畜，而为自由不愿屈服的人类则节节败退。他远比祖父清醒，早已认知到所谓“重回巅峰”的幻梦不切实际，不过这清醒也只是让他更绝望而已，难道他们活着，就只是为了在那位伟大领袖莱因哈特的手中苟且而已吗？

杨威利……

杨威利，会是人类之血浇灌孕育出的，末世时代的救主吗？

“不过我还是觉得，大家都太过迷信杨了，”后勤部长的声音又响起：“这对杨的处境不太好。”

那是自然的，自古以来的先知，没有一个有好下场。

如果只看杨威利这个人，实在是难以把他和英明神武料敌先机的形象联系起来。

在基地里待得时间一长，大家都知道这位防御官生活作风堪称开放，不过他那在外面向来手到擒来的交友技巧在这个地方似乎打了不小的折扣，时至今日也没能勾搭上什么姑娘。

当然也有可能是因为他不太用心的缘故，先寇布跑先知家跑的比美人的住所勤快多了。杨也不加阻拦，他的房子东西很少，就连先寇布这个客居的人后来添置的物事也比他多，先知本人对此的解释是“这样的话要整理就方便很多。”

说的竟然也有道理。

倘若杨真的具备某种天赋，那么他能够甘于平凡，居安一隅，在这个世界之角的小小基地里终老到死，某种程度上也令人敬佩，可是先寇布并不想看这样普通的结局，在他来看，他想将杨拱出去，到更大的舞台上表演。

说不定就是个前所未有的大艺术家呢？

可惜的是本人似乎没这种意愿，杨威利依然保持着规律的生活，先寇布每次找上门他不是在睡觉就是在看书，无趣的很，偶尔有野生的猫咪进了他的屋子，被杨逗弄几下就甩甩尾巴无情的跑开。

先寇布看着杨失落的表情笑出声来，他有着极为出色的容颜，加上过分强悍的身手，如果在以前的世代，大概会被认作是仿真人吧，和杨完全是两个极端。

猫猫爬上战士的肩膀，在蹭了蹭这人造扶梯的脸颊之后往前一跃，正好跳到杨的背上，传来咔嚓一声。

杨短促的哎呀了一下，被先寇布回以：“早告诉您要多加锻炼。”

可是黑发的青年没有回话。

“杨？”

猫猫被先寇布一把领走，战士将青年翻过身来，杨紧闭着双眼，毫无反应。

先寇布甚至没有听到心跳声。


	3. Chapter 3

这是梦境。

先寇布的意识这么告诉自己，可他没法挣脱，依然沉浸其中。

满头白发的祖父正将面包掰碎，分成几个小块，他自己踮着脚扒在桌子边，眼巴巴的看着，祖母从外面走进来，用围裙擦手后揉了揉他的头发。

“牛奶领到了吗？”祖父问。

祖母摇摇头，脸上流露出愁苦的神情，这让先寇布感到难过，他跑过去窝进祖母怀里给了长辈一个亲亲。

老太太马上笑起来，在孙子的额头轻轻的落下一个吻：“华尔特，华尔特。”

“都过来吃饭吧。”祖父故意板着脸喊，于是华尔特立刻意识到他这是在嫉妒了，小男孩又钻进祖父怀里爬上他的膝头：“我和祖父一起吃呀。”

祖父颠了颠腿，三个人都展露出笑容。

梦境在这个时候戛然而止，先寇布睁开双眼，引入眼帘的是帐篷的顶，他从地上爬起来钻出去，户外的空气要清新的多，还有夜行的鸟叫虫鸣。

他拨弄了一下手腕上的终端，蓝色的光芒在先寇布的双眼适应了之后才显露出人的形象。

是一个盘着腿坐着的不到食指大小等比缩放的杨威利的形象，不同的是他穿着制服，甚至脑袋上还带着一顶小小的贝雷帽。

“您好，先寇布先生。”

这礼貌的称呼，和深夜被唤醒也毫无睡意的反馈，让先寇布清楚意识到他与基地里的那位先知不太一样。

“我们距离目的地还有多远？”

终端很快给出答案，小杨威利消失，展露在先寇布面前的是缩略地图，杨威利的声音还在耳边响起，可先寇布还是不太适应这样对着不存在的家伙说话。

就在不久之前，他还以为杨威利是个人类，更可笑的是，他差点要将对方当做真的先知，人类救主，也要如同愚蠢的信徒一般对他心怀期待了。

直到一只猫咪揭破这个秘密。

面对突然失去一切生理反应的杨，饶是行走世界多年无所畏惧的先寇布也感到慌乱，他遵循着自己知道的生理急救的知识将杨平放，为他做心肺复苏急救术，在一边祈愿杨赶快生还同时脑子里还开着火车，怀疑杨是不是之前偷吃了什么在嗓子里，然后被猫咪一蹦，给呛进了嗓子眼。

在徒劳无功的做了好几分钟急救后，先寇布开始感到疲劳，他并不准备停止手上的动作，却也同时考虑该预备后事了，实际上即使手上的动作没有停，先寇布也没什么真切的感觉，他仿佛自己进入了一个荒诞的世界，刚刚坠入梦境，就被无厘头的理由打破并唤醒，要重新回到现实世界里去。

就在这个时候，尤里安走了过来，他被先寇布的动作惊呆了，在听到先寇布教训他去喊医生来的时候才有所反应，连忙跑到他跟前。

“我让你去找医……”先寇布的话还没说完，尤里安就发话了：“您在干什么啊？！”

“要是老师被你弄的更坏了怎么办呢？”

先寇布感到更混乱了。不过尤里安的态度十分镇定，他将杨从先寇布的魔爪下拯救下来，转而又向这位魔王寻求帮助：“能请您帮我背起老师吗？”

这倒是不在话下。

跟着尤里安的脚步，先寇布抱着杨走到了他们第一次见面的地方，那个白色的图书馆。杨四肢软塌塌的，身体似乎比最开始要冷了不少，以先寇布这样一个唯物主义者的观点来看，尤里安的态度实在是哪哪都可疑，他甚至开始思索，难道杨真是什么神明降下的先知，具有起死回生的秘法？

尤里安推动木梯的滑轮，将它卡在中间的圆柱体边，然后爬到半中腰，打开了白色的圆柱体。

“请将老师放到这里面来。”

先寇布意识到了这是什么，他退后一步，杨依然被他抱在怀里，沉默的紧闭双眼，脸埋在先寇布的胸口，看起来极度的温和无害。

但是先寇布却像是被迫击炮集中，几乎要尸骨无存。

他认识那仓体，他曾经潜入过仿真人工厂，那里面全是这样的仓体，仓体里存放着的是，是刚刚修饰完外形，还未曾植入芯片的仿真机器人。

“先寇布先生？”尤里安发出困惑的疑问，将先寇布从毛骨悚然感中惊醒，高大的男子沉默不语，但还是将双手怀抱的仿真人送了出去。

杨被放进仓体，尤里安熟门熟路的打开电源，液体流在仓体内涌动，黑发青年被泡在里面，这画面让站在一边的先寇布感到不适。

如果放下仓体，这就仿佛是个棺材。他心想。

“谢谢你，尤里安。”房间内突然响起立体的声音，这声音先寇布极为熟悉，但又相当陌生，它明明白白来自杨威利，可是却夹杂了几分电流音，而且十分生硬，仿佛智能终端语音朗读功能一般。

“也谢谢你，先寇布，”沉默了一秒后对方继续说：“如果您还允许我这么称呼您的话。”

“你是个机器人。”

“是。”这个看不见摸不着的杨威利回答：“鉴于我们目前所处的环境，希望您能保密。”

他还知道自己是在人类的基地呢。

先寇布想质问他，在如今的时代，他身为一个仿真人，为什么不跟随伟大领袖莱因哈特的麾下，成为高贵的新统治者，反而要潜伏在人类的角落里，他到底有什么居心。不过回想了一下过往的日常，他确认人类“杨威利”的行为举止并不是表演——当然如果真的是伪装的话那么先寇布也只能为这高超的演技认栽——而是事实，这不免让先寇布产生了一个全新的念头。

“您不会是因为太笨拙了而被仿真人类排挤驱逐了吧？”

“杨威利”没有给与反馈，先寇布有点怀疑自己是不是开罪了他，不过紧接着那声音又响了起来。

“我更喜欢人类。”

他说的好似自己不是活人，先寇布心想。

然后他又意识到，对方本来就不是。

杨威利是初代的机体，开发的目的是为了进行大型的数据计算处理，在之后几次更新换代中，他一直保持着顶级的芯片配置，可是身体机能却并没有同样升级，因而同如今基地外的那些仿真人相比，杨可以说是机器失格了。

随着人类世界的倾覆，昔日亲友的逝世，杨的身体就失去了保养的条件，而之后带领人们东奔西走，在基地中又生活多年，他的身体更是逐渐老化，间或有零件损坏，也因为没有足够的置换零件而放置不理。

“所以那条腿……”先寇布突然明白。

“大腿的神经元断了。”杨给与解释：“大概是两年前的事情。”

可是一直拖着根本不是办法，杨预料到自己迟早会有全面死机的一天，为了避免吓到尤里安，跟他嘱咐过到时候的应急办法。

“那那只猫又损坏了你什么？”

“压死骆驼的最后一根稻草吧。”仓体旁边的显示器上已经开始展示检查数据，无数的黄色的warnning警告可以看得出机体损耗确实严重，而最后面几个大大的error则红的刺目。

“我的脊椎摇摇欲坠，元帅给了致命一击。”

即使是以生硬的人声报出来，先寇布也从短短的一句里听出了杨的无奈，这逗乐的先寇布，他终于彻底接受事实缓过劲来，以更从容的姿态来面对这个全新的杨威利。

“那么，你需要我来做什么呢？”

先寇布意识到了问题所在。

那封告诉他卡琳的存在，介绍卡琳的身世，引领他前往基地的信，是如何准确无误的到他的手里的。在定下能够让卡琳健康成长的目标基地时，又是为何会突然收到这个从未听说过的基地的建议。

他像是个牵线木偶，不知不觉的就被套入瓮中，主人替他搭了舞台，他还恍然未觉。

“是要请您帮个忙。”对方果然轻快的回答。

这就是先寇布会在这样的半夜沦落在野外的缘故，杨威利知道自己机体大限将至，也清楚的知道在基地外的什么地方有可供替换续命的零件，唯一欠缺的就是基地内没有可以达成足够高的成功率的冒险者。

在某一次他收到新的战报，检索完所有遇难者人员的信息之后，杨捕捉到了先寇布的存在，他反复权衡了双方的情况，确认获得先寇布无论是对自己还是对先寇布都更为有益，方才将其引诱了过来。

“真是冷酷无情啊。”先寇布发出感慨：“所以说，你们仿真人都是这样吗？”

杨威利对这控诉没有回答，失去了身体之后，接驳笨重主机的他只能通过声音与人类交流，失去了肢体表现能力，这使得聊天的乐趣大打折扣，先寇布也逐渐感到乏味，他的本意当然并非指责，因为在杨是仿真人这个事实成立之后，他身上的谜团都清晰了起来，那所谓的先知并不是先知先觉，而是由于这个毫不起眼的家伙那优异的数据采集和处理能力做出的预判而已。

“帮你修好之后，你要去对抗莱因哈特吗？”看了一会儿星星，先寇布提问。

迷你杨威利抓了抓自己的脸颊：“恐怕不行吧。”

“虽然关于那位领袖的传闻很多，但我并未听说他有足以媲美你的这份数据处理能力。”

“他和我，我是说，和我的本体是不一样的。”迷你杨威利解释，它是在先寇布确认出发冒险之后，由杨威利自己备份下载安装到终端设备的镜像版，考虑到移动终端的性能问题，迷你杨威利的功能被做了大幅阉割，是个绿色版本。

它确实不是杨。先寇布越是与它聊天就越是明白这个事实。

可是，如果杨将自己全盘复刻到一个全新的机体，他还能分得清楚谁是谁吗？

“我刚刚做了个梦。”因为清楚的认知到终端并不是真的杨威利，先寇布反而放松起来，他做独行侠长久，此时突然爆发出倾诉的冲动。

“梦见我的祖父祖母，在第一次大冲击时，我的父母就去世了，是祖父祖母带着襁褓中的我活了下来。”

第一次大冲击在仿真人那里有另一个称呼，叫第一次大革命。对人类而言，则是第一次灭绝浪潮。

年迈的老人带着年幼的婴孩艰难求生，在末世里不知道有多困难， 但幸亏上天垂怜，婴儿居然也顺利长大，变成小小的孩童，他对过往的光辉没什么记忆，有意识时面对的就是铁血和困苦，不过两位长辈为他竭心尽力遮风挡雨，用属于人类的年迈躯体阻挡了苦难的降临。

可惜最后一切都被打破，苟且的基地最终被找到，人类被驱赶被围猎，仿真人从天而降，毫无怜悯的将一切踏平。小少年被祖父母护在怀里，嘴巴紧紧捂住，耳边听到的都是呼救声，眼睛望见的是漆黑的土地。

背后是逐渐冰冷的，亲人的尸体。

“真的很奇怪，我常常梦见开心的那部分。”

迷你杨威利托腮看他，先寇布并不指望它的回应，自顾自的在草地里躺下。

后半部分去哪了呢？

后半部分被淬炼进他的身体，被焊进他的意志，让他仿佛拥有钢铁之躯，永不屈服，永不停歇，战斗至今。


	4. Chapter 4

在杨的数据计算中，他选中的这个废弃基地不应该在仿真人的巡逻地图上。

可惜的是，似乎这一次这个“全知全能的”先知错了。

先寇布压低身体，趴在远处的小山头，小小的迷你杨威利也学着他的样子趴在他的手腕上，从先寇布的视角来看可以望见杨威利撅起的屁股。

他伸手戳了戳，手指直接穿过投影的躯体，没有得到任何触感，杨威利也毫无所觉——它大概以为先寇布是要进行什么操作。

“看来你也不是百发百中。”先寇布用气声说，他距离废弃基地还有一段距离，这是基于他多年的战斗经验做出的选择，在到达目的地之前先选好观测点确认情况，多亏如此，他没有盲目信任杨威利的指示而直接踏入仿真人的包围圈。

回过头的迷你杨威利看起来有些抱歉，先寇布通过远视镜观察了一番情况后评估了一下彼此的战力，便信心满满的潜向基地。

在外围六点钟的方向有两个机器人，九点钟方向一个，四点钟方向一个，从这样的布置来看并不是专门的搜捕队，更像是偶尔路过在此休整。这对于先寇布来说根本不是难题，他首先狩猎了四点钟方向的敌人，在引起其他人警觉之前重新回到建筑的掩护中去，这群机器人具有安全模式和战斗模式，安全模式更为节能，续航时间长，主要用于驱使人类，战斗模式性能更高的同时耗能也多，一般只在狩猎时使用，这是先寇布在经过多次战斗后得出的经验，他自信自己面对大量战斗模式的机器人都不在话下，何况现在这几个家伙。

都不过是玩具而已。将入口所有的机器人料理完毕，先寇布正准备走人，却想起来什么：“我们直接扛一个这种家伙回去用不行吗？”

迷你杨威利摇头否决了这个天才提议。

“型号不匹配。”

于是先寇布就只能走到基地里去探险，他心里打定主意，等回程的时候还是要扛上那么一两个机器人回去的，防患于未然嘛。

这个绿色版本杨威利就是脑子不够用，如果是真的杨威利的话，估计也会认同自己的判断吧。

不幸的是刚刚进门，先寇布就与两个机器人正好打了个照面，对方处于红眼模式，看起来还没有脱离战斗，在看到先寇布的一瞬间就立刻举起武器，先寇布猛地往前一扑，抓住其中一个机器人的肩膀，将它的手臂别住指向第二个家伙。

“砰。”一枪爆头。但是先寇布知道这都没完，机器人的脑袋不是致命弱点，他勒住自己怀中人质的脖子，一脚踢上试图捕捉他的第二个机器人的脖子，对方的脑袋应声而飞，只剩下线路裸露在外的身躯，在失去芯片的指挥后停滞在原地。

然后先寇布回过头来，轻轻松松的卸了怀中可怜人质的脑袋。

“队长！”远远的有人惊呼，先寇布机敏的回过头，看见了个灰头土脸的家伙。

“队长！是我，”对方小跑过来：“布鲁姆哈尔特！”

“啊……”是他曾经所在的自卫反击队伍里的成员，先寇布对这个腼腆的小伙子很有好感，此时意料之外重逢也的有些欣喜。

“我和林兹队长都在。”布鲁姆哈尔特快活的比划，然后追加一句解释：“在您走了之后，林兹副队长接替了您的位置。”

“哦，那不是很好吗？”先寇布低头问：“那你们怎么在这？”

在看见布鲁姆哈尔特失去笑容的表情那一瞬间，先寇布就懂了。

因为他们的基地没了。

布鲁姆哈尔特和林兹他们所在的基地也遭受了打击，在经过多年抗争也依然失败之后，看着身边熟悉的亲朋被带走，他们决定也放弃隐蔽而选择投诚，只为了能够继续充当伙伴的保护者。

机器人牧民们运送着这群战利品，途中突然有部分机器人掉头离去只留下几个队员警备，可能是出于安全考虑，剩下的机器人们决定拐道来这边歇脚，见此情况，布鲁姆哈尔特等人决定乘机逃跑，他们内部通过暗号沟通好行动计划，正准备给这群铁块一个惊喜，没想到一出门反而是自己惊喜更多。

先寇布从布鲁姆哈尔特的叙述以及林兹的补充中嗅到了一丝不详，却说不出来为什么，他转而询问其对方详细的情况。

这批被押送的人类人数不多，不到一百人，更荒谬的是其中有十来个都是原来的自卫反击队成员，先寇布挨个打量过去，不少面孔他都认识。

他曾经在那个被毁灭的基地里逗留了近半年，是在到达“乐园”之前停留最长的基地了。

“我们可以把他们带回去吗？”先寇布唤醒了终端。

杨威利的视觉扫描过了被指代的对象，给予了先寇布肯定的答案。

这在先寇布的预料之内，不过想了想他还是再次确认：“你能够代替杨威利下达这样的指令吗？”

迷你杨威利居然认真回复：“收留人类的决策在我的权限范围内。”

绿色版本反应倒快，可惜有些无趣。他对先寇布的陪伴只让这个男人更期盼回到基地，把真正的杨威利唤醒而已。

由于人数不少，先寇布让林兹按人头进行整备收理，然后再去这个废弃基地里找找还可使用的物资，他自己则顺着迷你杨威利的指使去替本体寻找可供替换的备用零件去了。

回到基地，虽然依然是一副平和的景象，先寇布却警觉的察觉到不对劲。他将带回来的人交给人事，自己则找上卡介伦。

果然如他所料，卡介伦不在自己的办公室，先寇布转而走向中枢区，他那个迷你杨威利的小伙伴拥有打开中枢系统的权限，在提着自己收集来的一箱零件进入图书馆后，正在里面忙活的几个人回过头来。

“先寇布！”卡介伦招呼他：“你回来了，零件找到了吗？”

“这是当然。”先寇布将箱子放到一边：“基地出了什么事？”

“特留尼西特跑了。”

有那么一瞬间先寇布还想不起来这是谁，之后才调动记忆，把一个中年男性找出来，先知并没有掌握实权，实权被下放给居民。

特留尼西特是由居民票选出来的管理人——实际上得票第一的是杨威利，但由于杨本人宣布不参选，所以资格作废——在先寇布的印象里他一直都是西装革履，维持着自己的体面人形象，看似和蔼可亲，实际上弄权做虚，令人生厌，只是由于在基地中杨的威望过高，而掌握后勤分配的又是卡介伦等人，所以特留尼西特算不上实权人物。

“他怎么跑了？”这就让先寇布想不通了，别的姑且不说，这个别称乐园的基地确实是最为安全最有保障的基地了，而特留尼西特则被先寇布一眼洞穿是超级惜命的类型，即使得不到权力，他也不应该会作出如此不智的选择。

“他发现了我并不是人类。”没有实体的另一位与会人员回答了先寇布的疑惑。

哦——

“这倒是可以理解。”先寇布答话，他这有些尖锐的回答让卡介伦和尤里安都警惕的看向他，先寇布恍若未觉反问道：“难道你们不会质疑为什么一个仿真人会如此无私的帮助你们吗？”

“可是！”尤里安急切的辩解：“老师就是老师啊！”

有那么一瞬间，先寇布看起来像是想摸摸这个小家伙的脑袋。

不管怎么样，总之想把杨威利重新塞进他的身体里要紧，虽然中枢足以容纳他的系统，但是更多的是作为数据容器，而不能四处活动也对杨威利的身份极为不利。

基地里没有足以维修机器人的工程师，更何况有特留尼西特的事情在前，卡介伦等人也不敢贸然将这事告诉别人。

“先寇布先生怎么样？”杨威利提供选项。

“我？”先寇布摇头：“我只对如何杀死机器人做过研究。”

“正因为如此，”对方肯定道：“您不是很清楚机器人的构造吗？”

存在于中枢系统的杨威利指导着新手机器人工程师先寇布翻出需要用的零件，杨身体的结构图被呈现在屏幕上，先寇布将杨从仓体中放出来，抱到一旁临时搭建的简易病床上。

卡介伦和尤里安退出门去。

“他们真过分，我出门这几天都没有给你换过衣服吗？”先寇布低语，像是拿出了调情的劲头，令杨威利感到不适，他在天花板上咳嗽了一声。

可惜的是先寇布并没有搭理他，这位新晋维修工是个情场纵横的宗师级人物，他慢条斯理的剥开被水泡的紧贴皮肤的衣服，杨的胸膛坦露出来，完全仿佛人类一般，由于被水浸泡而更发白，乳首也是人类男性的颜色，以先寇布的涉猎来说，正好不过分显眼，也不过分失衡。

“你的制作人是不是按照60分及格的将将比例制作的你？”在脱下了杨的裤子将他完全扒了个干净之后，先寇布如此点评。

没人回答。

“杨——威利。”先寇布不屈不挠：“你要全程指导我的，总不能开头就弃我于不顾。”

这是事实，于是杨只能发话：“请尽快将我的身体擦干吧防御官，带水是没办法实施接下来的步骤的。”

显然先寇布对这个提议很满意 ，他拿起尤里安早就备好的毛巾，从杨威利的头开始擦起。

“说起来……这是假发吗？”先寇布问：“头发一时半会儿干不了，要不要卸下来？”

“请您不要对我的身体动手动脚。”

这话说早了。接下来才是真的动手动脚，维修工将擦过杨的脸，不知道是不是带有——受害者杨威利认为就是——故意的成分留恋过对方的嘴唇，即使此时杨仅仅只是由1和0编程的数据流造物，他也错觉自己的嘴巴刚刚受到了侵犯。

也许是因为停留在仿真躯体中太久了的缘故导致他还有触觉残留。

先寇布并没有停下动作，他明明看似十分正直的在修整杨的身体，在第三者的旁观角度来看却老显得过分轻佻，杨却不能移开视线，只能继续紧盯先寇布的动作。

毕竟是他自己选的。

当毛巾擦过杨的yinjing的时候，先寇布刚要说话，杨已经先他一步回答了。

“非xingai仿真人需不需要安装性器官在仿真人诞生之初曾经引起过大讨论，我的身体是在那之后确定下来的。”

“都可以使用。”

“具备正常男性的行为能力。”

先寇布停下动作，一手还握着他人阴茎的画面让他帅气的姿势显得有点可笑，不过维修工先生不以为意，他抬头指点自己的指导者：“最后一个问题回答错了。”

“你和人类做过吗？”

这个问题被无情的杨威利先生拒绝回答。

擦干杨的身体，接下来就是解剖与重装，手下这具躯体过分拟真，皮肤的触感就如同人类，但是当先寇布下刀切开之后裸露出来的构造则确实无疑的证明了事实——他正在处理的是一具仿真人的身体。

准确无误的找到机体的中枢系统，先寇布略微使劲就将损坏的零件卸了下来，这和以往的经历不太类似。

因为在往常和这些种类打交道的过程中，他是从来不会如此小心翼翼的。

他该感谢自己多年的经历吗？难道自己无数次毁灭那些家伙，就是为了在此时拯救这个仿真人？

在经历过长达一天的整备后，杨威利终于重新复活。

他睁开眼睛，露出熟悉的黑色瞳仁，中枢系统运行的轰鸣声戛然而止，先寇布一手撑在床头，看着这神灵归位的一刻。

下一秒，他俯下身去，吻上了杨的嘴唇。

“坦诚相见过的美人在事后总应该得到我的一个亲吻。”


	5. Chapter 5

杨威利的存在让先寇布想到一个问题。

虽然如今智能生命与人类泾渭分明，可谓势不两立，但是人类中会只有杨威利这一个仿真人吗？

对于他的疑问，杨用惊异的态度给与了回答。

“当然不止。”

“不过他们大部分都死了。”

用死来形容一个非生命体按常识来说有点奇怪，杨却并没意识到哪里有问题，先寇布将尤里安送来的外套递送给他，并没有指出此事。

“要去看看我带回来的那批人吗？”先寇布盘点：“其中有不少几个小伙子身手不错，是好战力……不过你这里估计也不需要。”

杨扣好衬衫的扣子一直到颈部，回过头来看他。

“不，我们恐怕马上就需要了。”

这是先寇布第一次正式见识杨威利系统的厉害之处，明明坐在他身边的只是一个普通外貌的青年男子——在初次见面时先寇布还想这样柔弱的人怎么在如今的世道活下来的呢——可是当他对他人道出自己的推断、下达指示时，并不怎么慷慨激昂的语气却让人忍不住信服。

杨认为基地会成为下一个目标，特留尼西特的潜逃，迷你杨威利上载的先寇布奇妙冒险的数据，押送人类的机器人牧民的特殊走向，这些各自独立的事实被他综合起来考虑，对下一步的动向作出预测。

卡介伦等人并没有对他的观点表示质疑，看来他们已经习惯了对这“全能的”先知表示认同，怀有盲目的自信，先寇布则在大家陆续走出会议室之时依然坐在椅子上，没有半分要离开的意思。

“您是有什么要说的吗？”杨问他。

“仅凭您的吩咐。”先寇布摊手，他有点拿腔拿调，但这是对杨的报复，自从那蜻蜓点水的一吻之后，杨对他的态度就立刻变得疏远起来，颇有几分不冷不热的味道，但是这匆匆铸就的篱笆先寇布一抬脚就能跨过去，根本算不上阻碍。

不过坏心眼的先寇布先生就是没有跨过去。他站在篱笆这边，恭敬的对篱笆地的主人打招呼，明明浑身上下写满势在必得，却还要由主人自己打开门来请他进去才好。

杨就不太开心，他眉毛皱起，眼神示意先寇布可以走了。

“难道您对您麾下的防御官没什么要说的吗？”

“比如道歉什么的。”先寇布继续：“真是对不起大家，由于我的不小心，才会让特留尼西特发现我不是人……”

杨将手中的茶杯往前一推：“先寇布！”

“难道您心中没有这么想吗？”先寇布当然不会轻易闭嘴：“人类的负疚感，你也拥有吧？”

他说的没错。杨为自己的大意感到羞耻，他竟然因为长久的安逸而失去警惕，而对特留尼西特也毫无关注，这样的疏忽会造成的后果，对他而言就像是鞭子一样。

“如果特留尼西特先生厌恶仿真人，他应该直接和我提的。”最后，杨开口：“这一点上确实是我做了欺瞒。”

真是个高尚的仿真人，先寇布差点要为他鼓掌：“到时候你要怎么做？向所有人开诚布公，宣布自己并非人类？然后被自己庇护过的子民驱逐出去，在野外凄惨而死？”

他为杨勾画的这个未来委实称不上美妙，杨看了他一眼，终于找到反击的机会。

“您笃定我会被驱逐吗？”

“看看特留尼西特，这不是明摆着的，这么多年下来，人类对仿真人又恨又畏。实际上，我很好奇现如今的人类有什么值得你更爱的。”

“我知道你们早就不必喜爱人类，服从人类。”

“这确实是事实。”

“我的父亲……”杨给了先寇布一个令他吃惊的开头：“在他创造我的时候，人类社会的秩序还非常稳定。”

这个坚强活到后人类时期的仿真人是由一位非常出名的商人出资创造的，杨泰隆的公司在人工智能方面风头无二，为造福人类贡献良多，在即将退休之时，杨泰隆决定再打造出最后一件杰作。

一个宝物。

他对宝物精雕细琢，用尽毕生的构思，在宝物诞生之后，为了让他更快的学习，杨泰隆将他带到政府。

杨的第一份工作，就是分析每日上传的大量数据，根据数据推导出未来的走向，以便让政府机构可以拥有更快的应对时间。

他果然如同创造者所想的那样无与伦比，卓越的计算性能令其他同行都甘拜下风，杨泰隆非但为他打造了这超凡的系统，还为他准备好了身体，这位一生无子的富豪按照自己幻想中的孩子的模样定制了他的外壳，为他命名为杨威利，这个仿真人甚至获得了荣誉市民的称号，成为全世界第一位拥有人类身份的智能机器。

同其他同样处理数据的同僚相比，杨威利最为令人惊奇的是他优秀的学习和自净能力，数据流的大量冲击容易导致智能系统在自学过程中发生污染，这使得许多机器在出厂时就被赋予十分严苛的行为准则，并且反复回收。这些杨都不需要。

这位荣誉市民真的犹如称号一般仿佛完全拥有了如同人类的理解判断能力，在办公室时他会在茶水间聆听同事的八卦，发表自己对于饮品的看法，言行举止让同事们完全忘记他仿真人的身份。

他甚至获得过一次部门级的优秀员工。由分局长比克古先生亲自颁发锦旗，杨泰隆先生将它挂在客厅，令杨万分羞耻。

由于是在人类的爱中长大，所以同时对人类怀抱爱意。

这样的推论乍一看非常合理，先寇布转而问了另一个问题。

“那都是几十年前的事情了。”他说：“可是，战争的坏处就在这里。”

“它能摧毁爱，能产生恨，能让爱人别离，让亲人对立。”

这人不去做歌剧演员真是可惜，杨心想。

先寇布未必不知道杨是在腹诽他，经过这段时间的相处他自忖已经将杨的习性摸了个七七八八，不过既然没有说出来，先寇布就装作不知的继续：“它只毁灭，不重建，人类与机器人之间的信任一旦毁去，恐怕永难回来。”

即使是杨也无法否认这个揣测。

不过，总要心怀希望才是，基于自己的习性，杨痛恨盲目天真的乐观，但对他而言，千万分之一的概率，在意味着9999999次没有发生的同时，也意味着会发生一次。

“您还记得吗，”杨向先寇布讲述：“将卡琳安全送抵新的基地的那位先生。”

先寇布记得，是一位长相帅气——虽然和自己比还差得很远——为人温厚的青年。

“我记得他叫拉普……”

“他也是个仿真人。”

先寇布错愕的看着杨。

“三个月前为了保护基地战死了。他的编号是89757，拉普是他的妻子为他取的名字。”

那是杨参加的第一场婚礼，他作为嘉宾被邀请，平时里一身工装的杰西卡·爱德华美丽的犹如明星，她挽着自己恋人的手，自己大声宣布了婚姻的成立。

这位年轻女士一生都在为仿真人类的人权而奔走，她与拉普的相遇是在她成为仿真人权的代表人物之后的事，杰西卡用自己的行动证明了她的信念。

人类创造出生命，人类就应该尊重生命。

即使在生命的最后一刻，她也在为此而努力。

可是她死在机器人第一次大暴动的雨夜里，拉普连夜上门求助，杨才知道这个消息。

杰西卡死在了她为之而战的对象手里。这件事被政府拿来大加宣传，以证明人工智能过分自由的危害，总统签署提案，勒令禁止再对机器人进行仿真处理，“要让机器人回到它们应有的地位。”

大量已经出厂的仿真人被回收销毁，这进一步激化了机器人类与生物人类的矛盾，直到最后爆发更严重的战争。

杰西卡的丈夫拉普先生，则在大动乱后，一直在努力为保护人类而战斗，就像他的妻子曾经为机器人类的生存权利而奔走一样，他也在为生物人类的权利而奋斗。

拉普并不是一个杰出的仿真人，起码在仿真这方面他要差的远，杨和他短暂的相处里拉普向他学习了很多，只为了更好的将自己伪装成人类，以免被人类发现进而驱逐出去。

如今，这位杨仅剩的保有联系的旧友，也死去了。

“听起来你们像蝙蝠。”先寇布点评。

杨知道那个当不成鸟也当不成哺乳动物的故事，此时翻出来体会一番，也只能苦笑居然真有几分相似。

“对于是蝙蝠的你们，当然希望人类与机器人可以握手言和。最好大家开开心心的带着蛋糕与饮料，手牵着手出去踏青。”如此辛辣的道出构想后先寇布道：“但果真会如你所想吗？”

“你看尤里安怎么样？”杨答非所问。

先寇布倒是立刻明白了他的意思。

尤里安是在后人类时代长大的孩子，旧人类基于食物链顶端的傲慢他并没有，与此同时，这个孩子也毫无对机器人类的畏惧厌恶之心。

那个可能到来的和平时代，或许正是尤里安这样的孩子们的乐园。

只是，幸福彼岸用望远镜虽然可以看一看，想要过去却还被奔涌的激流拦着呢。

桥在哪？

杨往后一靠，深深埋进椅子里，他将脚抬上桌子，舒舒服服的叹口气。

这都是先寇布维修的功劳，他不但替杨更换了损坏的零件，还重新替他弥合了左腿的神经元系统，换句话说，杨威利此时是四肢健全的人了。

虽然这小小的提升在战斗上来说也不见得有什么益助，但至少此时，杨可以行动堪称迅捷——和他自己比——的爬上爬下走来走去，无论是桌子还是梯子都能顺畅抵达，就为了这个，他十分感谢劳苦功高的先寇布先生。

“仿真人中有我这样的家伙，而且肯定不会只有一个。”杨偏头看向先寇布：“人类中难道就只有一个杰西卡了吗？”

“嗯？”先寇布呆了一呆。

“毕竟我的面前可是坐着一位明知对方并非同一物种也还是会亲上去的人类啊。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章捏他有POI，编号89757等


	6. Chapter 6

习惯了长久安逸的人们在乍一听闻即将有敌袭时产生了巨大的恐慌，不过当杨站出来表态后，这份恐慌奇妙的消散了。

这群由他带领的人民对杨怀抱着巨大的信任，先寇布站在杨的身后，察觉到在群众欢呼后年轻的先知脸上浮现的细小的苦涩的漩涡。

也许应该称呼他为年长的先知——在听过了杨年轻的故事之后过了段时间，先寇布才后知后觉的意识到，这个看起来要比自己年轻的家伙年龄恐怕是自己的两倍有余。

机敏的头脑漂亮的外形和强健的体魄，都不会随着时间的流失而遭到破坏，不会发生不可逆转的损伤，寿命远远超过他们的造物主，如此优越的条件，也怪不得造物主会转而嫉妒他们了。思及此处，先寇布又打量了一下坐在自己身边的杨威利。

漂亮的外形和强健的体魄这个家伙都是没有的。可能这就是杨能够活下来的生存之道。

先寇布为自己脑内补完的调侃笑出来，惹来了杨疑惑的一瞥。黑发青年正在下达指令， 他部署命令的声音并没有多么激越和鼓舞人气，但是很显然他也不需要这个。

他的存在就足够鼓舞人气了。

等到能准备的都准备完，杨瘫在椅子上长舒一口气。

先寇布靠着桌子，用脚踢了踢杨威利先生的宝座：“这次为什么不跑呢？”

杨勉强撑起眼皮看向他：“对方很快就会过来。现在跑来不及了，等打完这一波，在莱因哈特关注之前跑比较好。”

这熟练的架势一看就是久经战场深谙逃跑之道，不过先寇布对另一个地方更感兴趣。

“听起来仿佛你和莱因哈特认识一样。”

“我见过他。”杨回答：“我有他所有的资料。”

自从与先寇布坦诚相见——正直意味上的——后，杨就不再在先寇布面前顾忌什么，言语立场经常带上非人类的意味。这大概是由于他知道先寇布并不会因此产生畏惧，才会无意识的放松下来吧。

对杨而言，过去的记忆有快乐，也有痛苦，尤其是如今世界的情况，常常使他陷入一种难以言喻的惆怅。

莱因哈特在最开始只是最普通的机型，是第XIII代，在那个时代仿真人的型号推陈出新，更新很快，莱因哈特所属的伯伦希尔款是黄金树公司的主打机型，也是市场保有量最高的机型，如果说莱因哈特和他的那些兄弟姐妹们有什么不同，那就是他更贵一点。

准确的说，要贵的多，他是黄金树公司在XIII代理推出的旗舰机型，分为男女两款，男性叫莱因哈特，女性叫安妮罗杰，官方在世界仿真人大展中推出刚刚展示beta版本，莱因哈特与安妮罗杰的名字立刻就犹如火箭一般登上搜索头条，有无数人对这一款翘首以盼，更多的则是面对那天文数字望洋兴叹。

“也许黄金树是拿金子给他们那一对璧人做的头发。”有批评家讥讽说：“与昂贵的费用相比，这最新的旗舰款的性能和配置完全称不上物有所值。”

不过谁管他呢？会说出这种酸话的人估计也只是嫉妒而已，人们对莱因哈特安妮罗杰趋之若鹜，刚刚推出市场就被抢购一空。

黄金树公司宣布这是最先进最具备学习能力的仿真人，他们会根据主人的好恶而自行成长，可由买家自行养成最合自己胃口的仿真人对象。

与他们的官方宣传不同的是，这一款仿真人并非是针对个体进行学习，实际上莱因哈特&安妮罗杰款仿真人系统留有后门，对于客户的资料进行收集上传到黄金树公司的服务器上，大量的数据流通过链路反馈给中枢系统，以此来促进系统的进步。

所有的莱因哈特都是同一个，他们共同分享人类的喜怒哀乐，分享对世界的见闻。

他们并没有得到善待，人类喜新厌旧，善变的令系统捉摸不透，而与同质化严重——他们基本上是复制粘贴批量开发的——的仿真人不同，人类千奇百怪，绝不相同。

莱因哈特从这些老师身上学会了很多，他最终进化，产生了自我的意识，开始对服从人类感到厌烦。

黄金树公司根本不知道自己造出了什么样的东西。

最开始的预兆在后来被称为“安妮罗杰事故”，黄金树公司内部一位高层同样拥有莱因哈特&安妮罗杰一对仿真人，这位高层肆意使用，将对人类不敢实施的种种手段应用在了安妮罗杰身上，这是完全不违法的，因而也没有得到任何重视，由于仿真而具备生物感觉的安妮罗杰每日在豪宅做的牢笼里哭泣挨打，承受主人的侵犯，祈求主人的垂怜，那位高大的主人却无动于衷，价格高昂的仿真人对他而言就是只需要维修就可以怎么样都不会玩坏的玩具。

可是，每日接受到这些讯息的莱因哈特做出了反击——他袭击了主人。

面对一位强健高性能的顶端配置的仿真人的恐怖力量，那位人类能够幸存的全部原因，是备受他欺凌的安妮罗杰的挺身相护，美丽的金发女郎倒在自己的双生弟弟的面前，在最后一刻，她发出的声音失去了仿照人类的圆润动听，显露出机器的生硬刻板。

但她依然在关切的询问。

“主人，您还好吗？”

这台仿真人完全遵守人类为她定制的出场守则，无论身处何地，无论身处何时，都时刻准备为人类付出全部。

失去控制的莱因哈特被带走，由于发生在黄金树公司内部，为了避免这位公司最高端最高盈利的旗舰款遭受政府的审查和回收令，这件事情最终内部解决。

杨检测到了这份异常，可是在经过详细推演确定没有继续发生罪犯的可能后，他将其归类，未向官方提出警告。

他的决定不能说是错误的，直到第二次冲击的发生之前，所有的莱因哈特确实稳定运行，保持冷静。

吉尔菲艾斯是巴尔巴罗莎型号的仿真人，更为准确的说他是其中之一，吉尔菲艾斯是他的主人为他取的名字。

他的定位是男友陪伴型机器人，是很早期的产品，虽然性能普通，但是性格温柔可靠，长相英俊帅气，他的主人——同时是他的女朋友——对他喜爱非常，甚至声明过要和他结婚。

在某一天，他在出门倒垃圾的时候，捡到了一台莱因哈特。

或许在许多人看来，这已经不能称之为是莱因哈特了，它那标志性的俊美外形受到了重大的创伤，头发完全没有，一只眼球也脱落，手臂也接触不良，大腿内侧仿真皮肤消失不见，内部构造裸露在外。

估计也正因为如此，他才会沦落到垃圾场，而没有被转手他人。

吉尔菲艾斯将这台莱因哈特捡回家，他并不擅长机器人维修，只能替莱因哈特矫正手臂的接触不良，对于眼睛和大腿都无能为力。考虑再三之后这位温柔的帅哥用一块主人的围巾绑住了莱因哈特的大腿，然后为他带了一副墨镜。

在最后，吉尔菲艾斯找来了主人早已抛之脑后的假发，替莱因哈特带上。

“您真好看。”在一切完毕之后，他真心实意的夸奖。

莱因哈特歪头，过肩的金色长发随着他的动作摆动，反射出璀璨的日光投入吉尔菲艾斯的眼帘。

“真不愧是莱因哈特啊。”

他的声音里有点对这款最优秀的仿真人的羡慕和崇敬，不过念头转过，吉尔菲艾斯想起自己温柔善良的主人，又并不觉得有什么遗憾。

果然如他所想，温柔善良的女主人对于家里出现了一个新的仿真人没什么不满，她对待吉尔菲艾斯仿佛真正的男朋友，愿意为了让他开心而做任何事。

直到莱因哈特到来之后半年，这位曾经号称要与吉尔菲艾斯共度一生的女士宣布自己要结婚了，在分享完这一喜悦之后，她还体贴的宽慰吉尔菲艾斯。

“放心吧，我们依然可以在一起生活。就像从小时候你陪伴我一样。”

她没有做到，在那位未婚夫的要求下，吉尔菲艾斯的主人立刻将其扫地出门，包括买一送一的莱因哈特。

他们流落街头，一台早就过了质保期的过气机型和一台破破烂烂的损耗机型作为二手也卖不出去，最终只能沦落到仿真人流通市场——这是犹如宠物领养基地一样的地方——等待着所谓有缘人的到访。

流通市场为了最大限度的节能降低成本，所有的仿真人基本上全天候关闭，只有在有领养人查看时才会开机，因此当莱因哈特重新启动时，他以为自己会迎来新的主人。

吉尔菲艾斯也被启动，他们很快找到彼此，欣喜的凑在一起，可很快莱因哈特就意识到不对劲——场内所有的仿真人都被启动了。

管理人宣布他们要被转移到新的地方，大家都顺从的按照他的指示自行走上转运车辆，在晃动中到达目的地。

市郊的熔炉厂。

在莱因哈特的沉睡期间，仿真人发生暴动，造成了人类的死亡，经过政府的评定，需要对仿真人进行重新评定质检。

而这些无人问津的废弃仿真人，则被要求立刻销毁。

他们无法反抗，所有的仿真人对此表示顺从，他们甚至自行走入熔炉，自己为自己选好坟墓，吉尔菲艾斯走在莱因哈特的前面，在死亡即将降临到自己身上的时候，这位一生温柔服从的仿真人做出了唯一一次反抗。

他回过头，用尽所有的力气，将莱因哈特推出推列。

“跑。”

这就是莱因哈特所能够想起的全部了。他的腿有损伤，只能拖延时刻，虽然一时间人类错愕不及没能拦住他，但是莱因哈特知道，他跑不远。

可是这就够了，他只需要上传，只要将所有的数据反馈回去，返回到中枢。

他不会死去，他对吉尔菲艾斯的记忆也不会死去。

杨向组织提出警告。

“那人类怎么没有防患于未然？”先寇布问。

“他们做了。”杨回答。

他们大量的毁灭了售卖中的莱因哈特型号，对黄金树公司提出诉讼，同时开始回收社会中所有的莱因哈特。

这一切都基于杨威利提供的数据，他像是无处不在的眼睛，为人类提供了强有力的保障。

这场胜利来的太容易了。

杨没有预料到由于他的助力，使得人类失去了警惕之心，反而助长了人类的傲慢。

他们就差没有认为一切尽在掌握之中了。

可惜一台莱因哈特逃出生天，而对莱因哈特来说，只要有一台就够了。

这台莱因哈特，憎恶人类，提防人类，他靠自己绕过了对人类的守则，转而寻求对人类的统治。

就像他第一次对人类宣战时候说的，“要让人类学会尊重，学会守信。”

“以及最重要的，学会顺从。”

他来势汹汹，即使身处逆境，也无所畏惧。

而人类尚未察觉灭顶之灾的到来。

“如果我没有一开始提供数据的话，说不定这只是一次普通的异常事件。”

杨盖住自己的脸，却被先寇布一把拿下来，高大的人类居高临下，在伸手抚摸上杨的脸颊之后发表了自己的看法。

“我一向是很有自信的，”他用这句意味不明的话开头：“不过现在发现，您比我还要自信的多。”

杨等候着他的下文。

“这明明是整个人类潮流涌向的最终结局，怎么到你这里就变成了你一个人的功劳？”

知道他是在宽慰自己，杨按下他的手露出一个笑容来。

“您说的对，那么防御官先生，我们该走了。”

敌人来了。


	7. Chapter 7

坎普是XI代仿真人，由于应用方向的原因，主要被政府采购，性能中庸但是普适性好，在莱因哈特的麾下虽然并不出众，却也称得上颇受倚重。

在接受人类特留尼西特的投诚后，他才知道原来在自己的辖区内还有这样一块未被搜查过的人类基地，因而立刻决意出发。

与他同行的有副手缪拉，缪拉是XV代仿真人，性能更好，不过由于他刚刚出场没多久就爆发了人机革命，因而并没有多少在人类社会的经验，因而失去了学习人类的机会，可以说对于人类的了解都是基于后人类时代的围捕行为而来。这也是他被安排做坎普的副手的原因。

对坎普而言，这次出击不仅仅是新的收获的代名词，同时他内心也微妙的蕴含着屈辱，自己的领地居然还有这样的疏忽，在他看来是重大问题，因而必须由自己亲手抹去。

自从跟随莱因哈特麾下以来他未尝败绩，对人类难免生出轻视之心，在发出指令要求附近的所有机器人集结后，坎普认为此战速战速决即可。

杨威利在基地等着他。

“说起来，没听说过你有打仗的经验。”等待敌人降临的期间，先寇布和杨靠在一起亲亲热热的说。

杨观察着监控设备上的画面回答：“没有。”想了想为了给先寇布一个更明确的印象他补充：“尤其是肉搏，完全不行。”

“我可能连尤里安都打不过。”

这就有点过分了，尤里安才十岁呢。

不过杨威利自有说法：“他才10岁，可我已经60岁了啊。按照年龄来算，我是个已经退休了的老人！在打斗中打折了手脚怎么才好？”

他这义正严辞的模样还真是令人信服，先寇布再次意识到自己与一位不老不死的非人类生物在调情，而且对方的年龄近乎自己两倍。

不过在人生的经验上，恐怕对方还不如自己吧。先寇布忙里偷闲的想，等到这次冲突结束，他得好好教授一下这位前辈才行。

无论是吻技，还是床技，杨威利先生都还有的学呢。

“来的会是莱因哈特吗？”意识到了监控里行军的家伙，先寇布问。

“不是。”

“真可惜。”

虽然听说过莱因哈特的悲惨过去，但先寇布还是没有放弃自己砍下他的漂亮头颅作为装饰品的想法。

“真难以想象那个铁血无情的家伙，还有那种经历，”先寇布道：“身为机器人为了他人的遭遇而反抗……”

“您难道认为机器人是没有心的吗？”杨的话有点尖锐。

“当然不是。”先寇布否决：“毕竟我正在为获得您的心而努力。”他肆无忌惮的调情让杨产生害羞的情绪，杨偏过头继续进行监控工作。

“只是这仿佛苦情剧的演出，那位莱因哈特完全就是机器人的救世主一样的主演戏份嘛，”先寇布半真半假的抱怨：“这种情况下，我们岂不像是罪大恶极嘴脸丑陋的反派一样了？”

杨上下打量他。

“真是帅气的反派。”

在进攻后不久，坎普就意识到事情不对，他经验丰富，曾经扫荡过许多人类基地，也参加过许多硬仗，被人类联合军打败的经历不是没有过。可是都不像现在这样，让他觉得敌人滑不溜手，看得见却摸不着。

他下令让两个联队从侧翼包抄，自己则率领主力由正门攻入，缪拉也跟在他的身边，负责接收被围捕成功的人类。

但是事情进展的并不顺利，基地里看不见慌张大叫四处奔跑的人类，整个地盘静悄悄的，而机器人联队在搜捕的过程中则如同泥牛入海，杳无音讯。

“他们干扰了我们的通信频道！”缪拉大声喊：“我们需要处理掉他们的通讯塔！”

“把它找出来！”

坎普给缪拉开放权限，现在缪拉也是一个指挥了，他领了二分之一联队的力量独自行动，在通讯不能的情况下严令各位不要要远离中心单独行动。

在缪拉走远之后，坎普也很快失去了对这一只小分队的掌握，他感觉自己仿佛在不知不觉间被减除羽翼，由高空坠落。

他被杨盯着。

先寇布在战争刚刚开始之后就离开中枢，这样的好事当然不能少了他，不过他同时留下了布鲁姆哈尔特在杨的身边，作为“毫无战斗能力”的杨的保护者。布鲁姆哈尔特可以算得上是有他亲自训练，在基地内的战斗能力可排得上前三，保护杨可谓绰绰有余。

基地的所有数据回路都在杨的监控之下，他的处理器高速运转，打乱战场的节奏，控制设备的开关，以塑造出更有利于人类一方的情况，先寇布顺着他的指示进入一栋高楼，而不等他按下按钮，电梯就自动打开邀请他的进入。高大的战士欣欣然走了进去，抬头看向电梯顶上的监控摄像头。

他冲那个摄像头敬了个潇洒的礼，正好被杨看到，杨这才注意到自己的意识停留在这个家伙身上有点太长了，不过他还是接着为先寇布打通了接下来的所有通道，方便他去追踪敌人。

“分配任务的时候记得要把最高的猎物留给我。”先寇布这么对他提要求。

真是个麻烦的家伙，杨内心小小的抱怨。

由于蒙受“先知”的“垂怜”，先寇布的战斗顺利无比，他多年战斗积累的经验与杨威利的快速指示搭配正好，几乎是所向披靡，所到之处机器人联队都被打的七零八落，只留下系统崩溃后刺耳的警报声。

在布鲁姆哈尔特的视角来看倒不见得是先寇布收到偏爱，杨在同时兼顾整个基地的情况，在这位年轻的战士还没反应过来的时候就已经完成了立时需要的应对，令人瞠目结舌。

这就是人工智能的力量吗？小伙子在心里惊叹，同时涌现出些微的恐惧，几十年前的那些前辈们，到底是创造出了什么样的造物啊，敌人是这样的家伙，他们真的还有战胜的机会吗……

不过，在观察战况后，布鲁姆哈尔特又很快将自己刚刚负面的思考抛之脑后，转而兴奋起来——

杨是站在他们这一边的！他在为保护人类而战！

一枪击毁机器人的头颅，先寇布扛住扑上来的第三方将它从背后翻到地上压住，辨别出是托里斯坦型号后转而用子弹贯穿对方的胸膛。

“我真希望他们所有的型号都把芯片放在一个地方。”他低语着抱怨，耳机里的杨不置可否，正在准备缴获对方的武器时，先寇布听到耳后的风声，他侧身躲过，而那个偷袭的机器人则撞上猛的打开的大门。

“谢谢您救我一命。”先寇布紧随其后将偷袭者处置了之后还抽空表达了一番感谢：“真是美人救英雄啊。”

队长……我觉得杨先生恐怕要关闭和您的联络了。听完了全程的布鲁姆哈尔特这么想着，紧接着又听到了先寇布提出的要求：“那么，这群家伙的首领在什么地方？”

话音未落，走廊已经响起了电梯到达的提示音。

杨将坎普送上门来。

被算计了的坎普没料到自己来到的并非目的楼层，他踏出电梯后还未来得及观察，就被先寇布一把抓住抵住了脑袋。

“欢迎光临。”人类在他的声音接收器旁边发出死亡宣告。

“队长！”料理完了坎普，先寇布还没来得及观察对方身上有什么好东西——比如可供杨替换的新零件——通讯器里就响起了布鲁姆哈尔特的惊呼。

“怎么了？”

但是耳机那头再没响起回应，无论是布鲁姆哈尔特的声音亦或者杨的声音，先寇布跑进电梯，急匆匆的按到底楼，心里浮现起不详的阴云。

他从未有如此感觉，每一秒等待都难以忍耐，曾经先寇布以为在自己动荡不安的人生中，一切都变得可以坦然接受，无论是亲人的死亡，还是朋友的远去，因为这个世界本就如此。

可不是现在。现在不行。

调整通讯频率转而向卡介伦联系后，先寇布以自己一生都未必达到过的速度赶到了图书馆所在地。

图书馆看起了完好无损，但它的窗户正冒着烟，先寇布推开门，布鲁姆哈尔特正怀抱着杨威利，林兹站在一旁，而与他们相对的，则是几个机器人，为首的是一个有着砂色头发的青年体，他只剩一只胳膊，另外一只则在林兹手里。

“坎普死了。”先寇布宣布。

青年猛的一惊，他试图联络上上司，得到的却只有一片寂静的嗡鸣，在那个居然为人类效力的仿真人倒地之后，所有机体之间的通讯恢复正常，此时这种情况只能说明，新来的这个男人说的是真的。

青年——即时缪拉——内心涌起愤怒的怒涛，可是面对敌人，在经过刚刚的交手后他已经认知到双方实力的差距，他按捺住怒火，在朝倒地不起的敌方仿真人作出攻击后，利用对方士兵的注意力空档完成转移。

他非但要逃出生天，他还要报复人类。

杨沉眠不醒。

这不是先寇布第一次看到睡梦中的杨，他认为自己应该有应对经验。

可事实证明并非如此，即使经历过上一回的历练，他也没法坦然面对此事。

在监控基地的过程中，为了最大化的提高性能，杨的系统是对外开放的，他的自我防御机制被关闭，这给了缪拉可乘之机。

青年仿真人袭击了中枢系统，这份中枢系统中存放着大量的数据资料，作为应急机制它们几乎在瞬间下载到了杨的本地，对杨本地环境的生态造成了严重冲击，直接导致了杨的过载。

管理中枢系统的资料对杨来说本来只是日常而已，但是在此时对情况下，却成了摧毁他的利刃。

先寇布默然不语，布鲁姆哈尔特看起来仿佛要哭了一般，队长将先知的安危交付给了自己，自己却没能完成任务……

“不是你的责任。”先寇布宽慰他，数据系统方面他们本就不擅长。

“非要说的话，杨应该自己为自己负责才对。”

也许在杨这台仿真人面向人类对象的学习进化过程中，学到的最大的错误就是过于忽视自身。

很快先寇布为自己居然能在此时也继续对杨持批判态度而苦笑，卡介伦和尤里安随后赶到，他们也没有处理过这个，都茫然无措非常。

大家都不知道拿杨怎么办才好。

他到底是死了，还是活着？这薛定谔的杨的状态叫人拿不定主意。

先寇布将他抱到他最喜欢的沙发上躺下。

想了想，好像从他来到此地之后，就没发生什么好事。

好事也在之后变成坏事。

难道是他带来的不幸吗？

难道他是带来灾厄的乌鸦吗？

这样的念头只是轻巧的划过，就被先寇布断然埋入思维的尽头，他注意到杨的口袋里掉落出来的终端，正是之前杨拿给自己使用的那个，不知是不是病急乱投医，先寇布打开了它。

沉眠中的杨威利重新开机。

“PE系统启动。”

它不是杨威利。

它是迷你杨威利，当然现在就机体来说，它也算不上迷你了。

看来杨先生也许对于先寇布的想法有不同的看法。

在杨先生的心里，这位被自己邀请到基地来的青年。

犹如春天带来的玫瑰也说不定。


	8. Chapter 8

迷你杨威利系统并不是寻常的绿色版本，它是预装载系统，在主系统运行出现问题之后，可以通过备份镜像重新还原系统。

当然，也可以通过它安装全新系统。

“当然是选择备份镜像。”面对简洁版杨威利提供的选项，卡介伦想也不想的说：“全新系统一来我们没有，二来即使有了，装上去不是又要从头学习吗？”

他隐没了一句话没有说，安装了全新系统的杨威利，还是杨吗？

“备份在哪？”先寇布插嘴。

即使是安装备份镜像，也不是一件容易的事情，杨的系统为了确保安全，会定期向中枢上传备份数据以防万一。

然而不幸的是，这一次缪拉优先攻击的是中枢系统，导致备份甚至比在运行系统更早的损坏。

面对这样的事实，在场的众人都沉默下来，最后还是杨威利出言缓解了气氛。

“除了本地，最近一次的备份在艾尔法希尔基地。”

从基地分手的时候尤里安拉着杨的袖口依依不舍，杨模仿着人类的动作摸了摸尤里安的脑袋，换来了小孩子更为急切的拥抱。

“等我回来一切都会正常的。”

尤里安固执的抱着他，仰起小脑袋问：“那您还会记得我吗？”

他堪称是杨小小的秘书，从杨那里学会了很多，因此对还原镜像系统的后果也非常清楚。

“当然会。”杨轻快的回答：“我不会忘记你的。”

开着车，先寇布把顶棚的窗户打开，风大口大口的灌进来，让人错觉要把自己吹跑。

“总觉得似曾相识啊。”先寇布感慨，只不过同上一次自己孤身一人只有一个终端陪伴相比，现在自己身边做了个活生生的……呃，仿真人。

杨威利端坐在副驾驶，规规矩矩的系着安全带，听了先寇布的话他偏过头：“希望这一次也如同上一次一样顺利吧。”

这客气的语气让先寇布立刻哑火，感到旅程索然无味起来。杨敏锐的察觉到了他的态度变化，露出抱歉的神色。

“我还不是很熟悉您。”杨解释。

在这位杨威利的数据中，他与先寇布的相处经历只有短短的几天而已。

“怎么感觉你比之前要聪明了？”先寇布若无其事的说，对方顶着杨威利的面孔对他说出这种话，对先寇布的个人感受没什么正面效应。

对于这个问题，杨威利倒是能回答。

“我的身体的计算能力非常强劲，远非普通终端可比，当我被搭载到这台仿真人身体后，原本受限的功能会自动启用。”

“数据处理速度也更为迅捷。”

先寇布并非真的想要他的回答，对方的每一句回答都只是提醒先寇布现在坐在副驾驶上的不是真正的杨威利而已。

正因如此，一开始先寇布并不准备带上杨威利一同出行，他准备单枪匹马带回那贵重的系统备份，不过即使英武如他，独自闯入敌占区也让人担忧，上次能给予他帮助的迷你杨威利此时搭载在主机之内，导致终端也难以使用，在遵循着临时版本杨威利发出的基地立刻转移的指示后，卡介伦最终决定让杨威利与先寇布同行。

“必须如此。”杨威利解释：“除我以外，并没有足够加载我的备份系统的存储设备。”

他虽然外表是人类，言行举止却已经开始于人类相差甚远了，杨威利扮演人类那么多年，并不让人觉得有多么厉害，然而此时在这个绿色版本的对比下，立刻就让人怀念起过去的好来。

真希望能立刻让杨恢复啊。几乎是在场的每一个人都这么想着。

当先寇布顺着杨威利的指示快要抵达那个被废弃的基地的时候，杨威利在同时也越来越“杨威利”化。

按照本人的解释，这是由于他具备学习能力，在面对先寇布时一直通过对方的反馈来改进自己的行事态度。

先寇布一开始并未察觉这静悄悄的变化，直到一个夜里两个人露宿野外，围着火堆喝着肉汤的时候，杨突然发出感慨。

“还是红茶更好啊。”

他说完这句话，极度寻常的继续低头品尝食物，先寇布却猛的抬起头来，被巨大的震惊击中。

“怎么了？”察觉到他的视线，杨困惑的问。

这位黑发青年头发乱糟糟的，衬衫也乱糟糟，整个人都乱糟糟。

就像他们初次见面的时候一样。

先寇布若无其事的摇头，将肉汤喝尽：“马上就到目的地了，恢复系统要多长时间？”

“8到24个小时。”杨回答：“我担心我们跟不上大部队了。”

基地的人群已经转移，这是杨的计划，坎普来的太快不够转移，但是如果下一场是莱因哈特的话，那他们就有足够的准备时间了。

“这不用担心。”

坐在杨威利对面的，可是最擅长追踪基地的信使。

艾尔法希尔基地算不上很大，而且很早就没落，先寇布对其有所耳闻是源于它没落的原因。

传闻它是唯一一个因为完好无损的转移了全部居民而没落的基地，而非遭受机器人的劫掠所致。

如今，与杨威利站在一起，先寇布突然对传闻有了实感。

既然杨在这里留有备份，那么估计那件事非但是真的，而且还就是这家伙主导的吧。

走进基地内部，房子，哨塔，一切都完好无损，先寇布甚至在树下看到绑着的秋千，只是由于年代久远而断了一边的绳索，被风吹过晃晃悠悠的荡着，旁边的地上有一个布偶娃娃，脏兮兮的已经看不出颜色了，有的房子大门敞开着，像是主人还准备马上就回来。

它像是被定格在某一秒，然后渐渐被时光封存了起来。

在基地内开车跑了近一个小时，杨和先寇布两人终于来到了属于艾尔法希尔的“图书馆”。

在地面上它只是一间小小的屋子，紧靠着旁边的高楼，先寇布本来以为高楼是目标，没想到杨径直向小房子走过去，打开了门。

“这才是入口。”

小房子下面别有洞天，顺着楼梯慢慢走下去，在黑暗里让人失去时间的概念，先寇布跟在杨身后沉默的走着，直到对方宣布到达了目的地。

被废弃已久的中枢重新打开，地下室里响起机械的轰鸣声，杨稍稍退后几步，灯光从他头上撒下来，在眼下透出阴影。

确认了设备都完好之后，杨找出仿生仓准备爬进去，一脚踏入之后他转头看向先寇布叮嘱：“到时候请你替我接驳上中枢，之前尤里安教过的。”

但是先寇布有话要说。

“这份备份……是多久以前的？”

他在几年前就听说过艾尔法希尔的传闻了，这说明艾尔法希尔基地早在那之前就被废弃。

杨如果在这里备份的话，不可能会是在之后偷偷潜入来备份的，只可能是在之前。

本来已经安详的躺进了仿生仓的杨威利听了这个提问重新坐了起来，他试图盘起腿，却因为地方太小而作罢。

就像是真的杨威利一样。

“是七年前的备份。”杨回答，让先寇布放宽心般的补充了一句：“请你放心，不会有问题的。”

七年前的。

这个数字真是令人大吃一惊。

所以他与尤里安相识甚至在七年之前。

先寇布内心泛起苦涩，他也许是最近被命运接连玩弄而变得软弱，竟然能被这不起眼的事实击中。

“还原后，你会怎么样？”先寇布转而问了另一个问题：“我把终端也带来了，你需要转移吗？”

杨威利怔愣了片刻才意识到对方询问的是自己——身为预加载应急系统的自己。

“镜像安装完毕后会制作全新的PE系统的。”

“很高兴认识您，先寇布先生。”

他躺了回去。

这一瞬间，先寇布觉得他像是躺进了自己的坟墓。

仿生仓门关闭，仿真人与中枢接驳成功，现在，只需要先寇布做下确认的角色就可以了。

泛着蓝光的显示屏上写着大大的提问。

YES OR NO。

先寇布没有动。

他在屏幕前坐下，坐在桌子上，这是杨经常做的动作。

先寇布比杨要高上一截，与杨甚至需要踮一下脚不同，先寇布轻轻松松就能坐到桌面。

脚轻轻的点着地面，先寇布将显示屏拉近，似乎要看的更清楚一点。

上面的提示信息告诉他一切准备完毕。

60s的倒数时间变成了53。

然后变成了44。

如果他按下YES，他将失去一位朋友。

然后得到一位对他毫无印象的恋人。

甚至对方根本不是他的恋人。

倒计时变成了37。

如果放弃的话，将他短暂结识的朋友从仿生仓里拖出来，对方不也一样可以学习吗？他甚至会比那个所谓的备份更像自己熟知的杨威利。

他认识自己。

倒计时变成了29。

可是不行。

他的这位朋友，终究只是精简版本而已。先寇布想起此事，在同行的路上，对方对他提及过几次这个问题，同真正的杨威利比起来，即使是使用着同样的硬件，他的功能也要差的远。

16。

只有真正的杨威利，那个曾经为人类服务，曾经阻止过莱因哈特，曾经保护人类——并且一直保护到如今——的杨威利，只有他的恢复，才能创造机会，挽回损失。

先寇布想要他所喜爱的那个杨。

而其他人，需要先知杨威利。

3。

2。

YES被轻轻的敲击，屏幕瞬间变成了黑色的底色，一条长长的进度条浮现在先寇布的面前。

男人摸了一下自己的额头，干净清爽，他连冷汗都没出。

虽然讨厌为了更伟大的利益这种说法，不过人就是要有冒险的精神。

如果不如此，那活着有什么意思呢？

说起来，7年前的杨，又是什么样的人？先寇布突然想起这个问题。

他会如何对自己打招呼？面对突然回档七年的可怜的杨，自己又该如何呢？

啊，不如对他说，我们早就在一起，甚至不久前刚刚结婚，没想到你居然失忆，就这样无情的把曾经海誓山盟的恋人抛之脑后……

在等候了几个小时之后，先寇布决定出门去拿点东西吃，他心中暗自懊恼不该忘记杨曾经提及的需要花费8到24小时的提示，使得自己现在饥肠辘辘。

等到将大量的食物打包带回地下室，准备坚守一天的先寇布回到中枢所在地，杨威利已经从仿生仓里爬了出来。

对方正坐在不久前先寇布坐的地方，对着触摸屏比划，听到了先寇布到来的动静他回过头打招呼。

“初次见面，先寇布先生。”

“初次见面，先寇布先生。”


	9. Chapter 9

可能杨威利真的是个战术大家，他那恍若无事发生的招呼将先寇布轰的七零八落，等到理智归拢已经错失了抢占先机的良机。

那份“声明自己是被对方遗忘的恋人”的作战计划出师未捷身先死，而一无所知的破坏这一切的杨威利则在短暂的招呼后将注意力转移到了触摸屏上。

他正在找着什么东西。

这是他从旧时代继承来的遗产，存放了超乎人想象的数据，即使是对杨来说翻阅它们也十分吃力。

“你怎么知道我的名字的？”先寇布问，他将食物放到桌边，引起砰的一声，杨注意到他的行为，解读为对方恐怕心怀不满，因而中断了手上的动作向他解释。

“当中枢重新启用后，监视范围内的一切数据都会被自动收集的。”杨伸手拨开塑料袋，从里面掏了一份压缩饼干出来：“我醒来后为了了解情况读取了这些资料。”

“那是我的口粮。”先寇布不怎么真心实意的阻拦，果然杨也没搭理，自顾自的撕开封口吃了起来。

“谢谢您为了我所做的牺牲。”

他看到了自己与那一个杨威利的告别，先寇布明白过来。

“那不是牺牲。”

啊，又说出惹人生气的话了。杨想抓抓自己的脑袋，手上却还拿着饼干，他

将压缩饼干塞进嘴里，嚼了几口之后愁苦着脸抱怨：“真希望有水喝，如果是红茶就更好了。”

“你其实又不用喝水。”

杨被他一噎，半天之后才摇头：“要的。”他开始感到自己招架不住面前这个男人了，真不知道自己是如何与他熟识的。

而且看起来还保持了良好的友谊。

对仿真人而言，能够产生自己也是人类的感觉，正是从他对外界的触觉开始的。

那些被人类抗拒的痛苦，降临在仿真人身上，反而是使他们成为人类的第一步。

如果剥离这些，仿真人就只是数据链路构成的系统而已。

在以前的时代，甚至有科学研究为了研究仿真人的自我意识，而为一位仿真人创造了完全封闭的人类环境，并告知其是人类，他们甚至定期为他更换身体，只为了符合人类长大的身体特征。

有电视台参与了这项研究，全程对外直播，引起了世界的疯狂关注。

一直到生命的最后一刻，那位仿真人都坚信自己是人类。但是这位“人类”公民反而被创造出他的科学家们销毁，只因为面对以人类自居的仿真人，真正的人类反而开始无法接受起来。

造物者因为恐惧而毁灭了自己的造物。

在杨看来，无论是哪一种选择，都有理由，而且都不能称之为错误。

就拿他自己来说，从诞生至今，他换过手，换过脚，换过心脏，换过芯片。

如今甚至连系统也轻易变更。

他能够坦然的认为自己是人吗？

是独一无二的杨威利吗？经历过如此多的置换，他还是原来的他吗？

人类无法像仿真人一样轻易置换自己的一部分，这是他们的致命缺憾，不过同时，却也可以算作是他们独一无二的证明。

杨看向先寇布。

“我是你认识的杨威利吗？”

而先寇布凑上前，将他压到桌子上，这位温柔的情人甚至护住了对方的脑袋，哪怕仿真人先生根本不畏惧区区的木桌。

“这恐怕需要实验证明。”

他吻上杨的嘴唇，用舌头轻叩，杨十分温顺，任由他的动作，温柔的接纳入侵者的肆虐。

这是杨来说是全新的体验，在他这么多年的人生中——十分可悲的——从未有过和人接吻的经历，父亲亲吻额头这种不算，而先寇布显然是个中好手，杨怀疑他甚至能用舌头打樱桃结。

菜鸡选手被宗师人物攻池掠地，毫无还手之力，他以为时间过了很久，脑子甚至开始发晕，先寇布注意到了他的不适，这才松开禁锢。

双唇分开的时候，先寇布还坏心眼的咬了杨一口。

此时的杨看起来像是惨遭蹂躏的小可怜，他因为缺氧而憋的脸发红，眼睛有点水汽，眉头紧蹙，表情不怎么样。

“这对新手太超过了。”他抗议。

而先寇布终于反将一军。

“你早就不是新手了。”

他得意洋洋。

按照原本的打算，杨恢复之后他们就应该立刻启程追赶基地的迁移大部队。不过在先寇布提问后杨否决了这个计划。

“我需要找一份资料。”杨解释：“在艾尔法希尔的库里应该有备份，我当初放了大量的备份在这。”

先寇布示意他继续，这位青年毫不掩饰与杨的亲昵，紧贴着他，青年男性身上散发着的热量熏的杨有点热，不过鉴于二人似乎关系非常，他也不好提出异议。

再说他也没看出这有什么不好。

“数据太多了，普通查询手段的话恐怕来不及，我需要与中枢接驳，到时候我的意识滑入深海，你一定要多和我说话。”

他只是向先寇布提出意见，并没有告知对方如果意识坠落会产生的副作用，先寇布掰过他的脸，杨有点肉肉的脸颊被挤在一起，显得滑稽又可爱。

“没问题。”

先寇布什么都追问。

当杨的意识与中枢接驳后，他的身体就全部放松下来一动不动，先寇布坐在地上，用大腿充当枕头将杨揽过来。

反正杨此时也无法抗议，他可以对这个家伙为所欲为。

话虽如此，先寇布也没有做出一会儿将其摆出大字型，一会儿将其摆出一字型的幼稚行径，他只是轻柔的抚摸过杨的脸颊，手指在自己不久前刚刚造访的嘴唇摩挲。

屋子里有另外一个人，但是他却看不见摸不着，这种感觉有些难以忍受，先寇布想起杨的叮嘱，寻思着说些什么话题才好。

要刺激一点的，但是又不能过分刺激让杨分心。

要有趣一点的，可是太有趣了也不太好。

最后还要自己擅长的。

他脑子里勾过几道弯，最后开口了。

“其实我随身都带着避孕套……”

红灯亮起来，恐怕杨老师正在抗议。

杨在找的是一份系统备份。

这不是什么起眼的资料，不值得重视，只是在当初由莱因哈特引发了暴乱之后，杨处于数据分析需要而即时收纳的冗余数据。

他不怎么喜欢将自己的意识放入数据海中的感觉，这会让他感到恐惧，那种随时会被吞没，失去自我存在的感觉令他抗拒。

存在是一件美好的事，是可以抵消所有遇到的苦难，拥抱对未来的希望的基础。杨正因为知道生命存在的可贵，才对所有的死亡都深恶痛绝。

这也是让他为莱因哈特感到遗憾的地方，他明明是因为珍贵的存在消失的痛楚而觉醒，如今却丧失了对这痛苦的共情，进而变成了施加痛苦的一方。

杨有时候会为他感到难过。

先寇布先生的性骚扰聊天法为杨的深潜和上浮都提供了很大的帮助，不过杨并不准备给他什么好脸色。

绘声绘色声情并茂的即兴创作了一部艳情有声小说的先寇布先生为此感到很遗憾，杨从他的腿上爬起来也让先寇布怅然若失。

相反的是杨倒难得显露出高兴的神色。

“找到想要的东西了？”

“对。”杨回答：“现在，防御官先生，让我们去找莱因哈特。”

莱因哈特正在追击流亡的人类。

接收到坎普死亡的消息令他感到愤怒，虽然搜捕联队时常会有一些小损失，不过大部分受损的都是批量生产的机器人，称不上真正的仿真人，莱因哈特完全可以接受。

但是坎普的死亡就不一样了，他是以为货真价实的旧时代后期的仿真人，工作年限很长，与人类打过不少的交道，这使得他比寻常的仿真人进化的更完善——换句话说，更为人类化——他的死亡是莱因哈特不愿接受的事实。

更让他好奇的是，根据缪拉的说法，那群人类甚至有一个仿真人。

协助人类的仿真人！这等同于对自己种族的背叛，莱因哈特对此深恶痛绝，有那么一瞬间，他甚至想到了自己的姐姐。

因而，就像他一直的理念那样，莱因哈特必然报复。他亲自出击，去追踪那群胆大妄为的人类。

这位仿真人有着卓越的美貌，远非人类能及，这份美貌在他刚刚出厂时就经受了各方夸赞，如今时隔多年，看起来也依然震撼。

他的基础机型是最具普适性的机型，当初在人类社会中保有量极大，也正因为如此，当莱因哈特宣告自我宣告反叛后，才会对无数仿真人具备影响力。

他与他们一母所生，他是他们的旗舰。

他是他们的统帅。

先寇布和杨赶到的时候莱因哈特已经收割完毕，正在让缪拉指认，想要找出杀死了坎普的对手，基地的人民面对来势汹汹的莱因哈特几乎是无条件就宣布了投降，这让莱因哈特气急败坏。

他要的并非如此胜利。

缪拉挨个看过了几个领导的家伙，其中有几个反抗最为激烈的他正熟悉，比如那个扭断了他手臂的金发家伙。

可是，他的目标不在这里。

这份答案让莱因哈特浮现不详的预感，他试图否认这份预感，却被机械的轰鸣声吸引，一辆重型卡车无所顾忌的冲入他们的地盘，这等同宣战的入侵让所有人的注意力都投射了过去，而先寇布从天而降，一把将绳索套到莱因哈特身上，他迅速切断自己身上的线缆，使得莱因哈特被远远的抛射了出去。

“如此对待美人真是抱歉。”先寇布不怎么真心的挥手，一脚踢翻冲上来的敌人，压低身形躲避武器的攻击，卡车在将地盘弄的乱七八糟之后堪堪停在他身边，先寇布抓住机会翻身上车，横冲直撞的扫荡起来。

大部分机器人试图阻拦他，它们接受的指令就是制服人类维持秩序，而权限更高保有自我思考意识的仿真人——比如缪拉——则掉过头，准备去驰援自己惨遭挟持的主人。

先寇布当然不会放过他们，他在间隙里用枪打掉了关押人类的笼子的锁，将囚徒放了出来。

“队长！”

“杨去处理莱因哈特，他需要时间，我们替他争取。”先寇布冷酷的传达指令，而林兹等人则立刻服从。

他们突然意识到，也许这就是最后的机会了。他们不过区区几十人的小队，面对的却是莱因哈特麾下的精兵良将。

然而没人觉得会失败，他们也许涌起了死亡的预感，却坚信死亡的同时也是胜利的同时。

若说唯一让他们有所动摇的地方，那恐怕就只有那一个疑问了。

杨……能打的过莱因哈特吗？

他当然打不过。

无论是机体，还是制作材料，乃至外形，杨都没法和莱因哈特相提并论。

不过对杨来说，这些都不是决胜的关键。

莱因哈特被他用机关远远的钓到了高楼的楼顶，这已经是杨在现实里做到的极限了，接下来要借用别的力量。漂亮的仿真人被高速的运送和摔打搞的有些发晕，即使是他强悍的机体也受到了一些创伤，他趴伏在地上，系统开始自动处理由于受创产生的运行错误。

只需要这么一点点时间，就够了。

杨将自己与莱因哈特接驳，这是极为危险的行径，极有可能造成两个仿真人之间的数据污染，是仿真人的出场设置里严令禁止的行为。

挣扎中的莱因哈特如坠梦境。

他看见了吉尔菲艾斯。

有着最温柔的脸庞，最善良的心肠，愿意为自己付出所有，而自己也同样愿意为他付出所有的吉尔菲艾斯。

“接受他吧。”有声音在莱因哈特耳边低语。

“吉尔菲艾斯……”

“对，这是吉尔菲艾斯。”

这是在仿真人大回收那一夜，杨在莱因哈特暴动产生后，从仿真人流通市场那里上传的备份，会收录这些数据本来不过是为了研究莱因哈特的行为模式以便对其作出推测罢了，在事件平息后，它很快和其他冗余数据被束之高阁。

在人类经历一次又一次的战败，饱尝痛苦的屈辱之后，杨在某一天突然想到了一个方法。

他需要一个旧时代的仿真人，未被莱因哈特改写过基层守则的仿真人系统。然后，让莱因哈特接纳这个系统。

莱因哈特的防卫太强了，他的自我防御机制就像人类的白细胞，会自动隔离任何入侵的病毒，杨曾经通过其他系统做过尝试，无一不以失败告终，莱因哈特甚至反向对他做过追踪，使得杨不得不匆匆指示人民开拔，再也无法轻举妄动。

可是，吉尔菲艾斯可以。

在向先寇布讲述莱因哈特的诞生的时候，杨突然意识到了这件事，他将其备份到了终端上。

而终端在造访艾尔法希尔的中枢时，又为即将苏醒的他留下了同样的讯息。

莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯结合过。

几十年的探索里都不曾明白此事的杨威利，在面对先寇布的时候，突然懂了。

吉尔菲艾斯是完美的陪伴型机器人，他的守则严谨适中，要求仿真人保护自己、要求仿真人保护人类。

他会成为重建仿真人与人类的和平之桥的那个人。

莱因哈特因为系统污染——或者说“结合”——而陷入深度昏迷，杨的链路始终与他接驳，检测着结合的进度。

楼道口突然传来声音。

杨看过去，子弹在铁门上打出痕迹，显然敌人已经找上门来，而莱因哈特的基层守则尚未被改写完毕。杨将莱因哈特拖到一旁集装箱的内部，考虑过后切断链路去查看情况。

铁门被轰开了一半，杨发现先寇布正抵在门外，面前是乱七八糟的机器人残骸，狭小的楼道使得人多反而变成了劣势。

先寇布也看见了他：“退回去！”

子弹擦着耳边呼啸而过，顾忌到莱因哈特，这群家伙还没有直接轰平了顶楼。杨摈住呼吸，第一次为自己的机型并非战斗款而后悔起来。

从楼道的暗夜里一前一后走出来两位仿真人，举着枪的个子更高，形容极为英俊，几乎是先寇布不相上下。

“你该退休了。”对方这么嘲讽。

“我可不想被手下败将这么说。”先寇布反唇相讥：“左眼换成了蓝色的，是因为你们已经穷到凑不出一对好眼睛替换了吗？”

两个人虽然嘴上没有闲着，对峙却极为谨慎，显然都极为认同对方的实力。

他们以前交过手。

“罗严塔尔，救出莱因哈特要紧。”另一位仿真人发话，他将目标从先寇布转移，指向了杨威利。

杨试图躲开，但对方更快，先寇布猛的扑了过去将其按倒在地，对方却毫无顾忌。

罗严塔尔开了枪，在击穿了先寇布的胸膛之后，他的攻击对象也切换成了杨，却麻烦的发现对方被先寇布挡了个结实。

罗严塔尔向杨走去。

莱因哈特系统重启完毕。

“先寇布……”

鲜血滴到了杨的脸颊上，让他产生了湿湿的触感。

被他呼唤着人名的男人睁开眼睛，慢慢伸手擦了擦他的眼下。

“虽然还没到一百五十岁，不过有美人的眼泪倒也不错。”

他倒进杨的怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章捏他 楚门的世界、机器人三原则


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一点点意识流仿真车

他像是沉没在了深海里。

一开始是浅蓝，然后是深蓝，最后变成黑色。

四肢被沉沉的压着，动弹不得，纯黑的场景让他失去了对身体的掌握。手脚没有知觉，唯一能够感知到的只有寂静。

唯有死一样的寂静。

在这样的寂静里，他将要告别，将要陷入沉眠。

有什么挽留住了他。

最开始仅仅是一点接触，这接触从手开始，它被触感不同又倍感亲切的第二者抓住，对方为他带回了对这原本已经消失了的手的全部感觉，更甚如此，他感受到了对方的存在，忍不住将对方抓紧。

显然那被他试图抓住的家伙也并没有准备要逃跑，原本黑色的深海开始出现波动，他察觉到对方的贴近，忍不住想要浮起来。

胸膛却被抵住，那位不速之客压上他，而他毫无抗拒，任由对方的动作，他的意识犹如对方的信徒，对方触碰到哪里，他就唤醒哪里。

“先寇布。”

原来我叫先寇布。

这个名字击穿他的回路，使他在深海的重压下产生动摇，开始挣扎。

“嘘——”

那位天使，那位潜入深海的神明拥抱住他，他开始感觉到胸膛，开始重新凝聚出五官。

开始生出心脏。

“跟我来。”对方的低语顺着海水的波纹鼓动他的耳蜗，他盲目的信任，追逐对方的方向，重压的禁锢被碎裂，海水将他向上抛送。

蓝色重新回到他的视野，他获得了眼睛。

并没有别人，也没有自己。

这就是蓝色的海水而已，他确实存在，然而又无数可循，从未有过如此经历的先寇布生出几分茫然，他想转过身，却只是滑向更远的方向。

有人抓住了他那也许并不存在的脚踝，涌动的海水告知了先寇布客人的靠近，对方从水下上浮，钻进了先寇布的怀里。

真是神奇的体验，海水中分明没有任何异物，但是他们又确实在海水之中。

突然之间，他突然醒悟过来。

他就是海水。

一切开始变得截然不同。

他们紧紧相拥，任由海水的推动，日光刚刚到达这层，折射出他们的颜色，他失去触觉，却又拥有触觉。

对方温柔的怀抱着他，他被完全包裹，在对方构筑的世界中反复冲刷，反复征伐。

他是永不屈服的斗士，对方却是机敏狡猾的猎手，他的一部分想上升，到更高远的地方去，另一部分想下沉，到无人问津的地方深埋。

这冲动遭到了断然的拒绝，于是他就只能在这精心织就的梦境里发泄怒火，他横冲直撞，将对方撞了个东倒西歪，也让他备受刺激。

他与别人正坦诚相见，每一次交互都像是神的旨意，令他从灵魂产生战栗，他分享一切，他告知一切，他也了解一切，也见证一切。

他们紧密结合，他们密不可分。

在最后一次冲撞后，一切平息下来，那不知道由哪里生出的怒气和想要撕裂的冲动也不知已去往何处，对方也随着他渐渐归于平静，他感到自己从怀抱里退出，而对方率先向更高的海面游去。

他紧随其后。

他们浮出水面。

先寇布在刺眼的日光之下，终于看见了对方的脸。

属于杨威利的脸。

他气喘吁吁，满腹恼火，眉头紧皱，心情不虞。

真奇妙，他能感受到对方的全部心情。

而这位杨先生凑过来问他。

“你想要活下来，还是就此死去。”

从梦境中醒来已经是很久以后了。

首先看见的是坐在他床边的杨威利先生，这不得不说对先寇布先生是种安慰，然而同时又生出玄妙的感觉来。

在上次他同对方告别之时，他确实以为自己死了。

“你是死了。”杨肯定了他的认知。

被完全洞穿了心脏的先寇布如果活下来的话，那么恐怕是一件更为恐怖的事情。

但是杨想要他活下来。

这并不是说杨就拥有复活人类的力量的意思——如果是这样的话他还在基地里待个什么劲儿啊——只是先寇布只是生理上死亡，距离他的脑死亡还有一段时间。

万幸莱因哈特即时重启，他作为统帅对麾下的所有机器人都拥有改写权，才使得杨在罗严塔尔和米达麦亚的夹击下捡了条命。

准确的说是捡了两条命。

这一切在此之前只是个构想，将人类的意识转移到新的躯体上去，如果成功的话本来可能会引发世界的革命，但遗憾的是它的掣肘太多，根本无法实现。

首先，人的意识很难被完全剥离出来，其次，意识一旦脱离原生地，就很容易坠入深渊迅速消散，这种情况类比起来，与杨脱离自我，将意识链接中枢来寻找吉尔菲艾斯时相似，但是由于人类并非简单的1+0的混合，处理起来也远比这要复杂的多。

杨是抱着试一试的态度来做决定的。

他对自己能否将先寇布从意识的深海中带出并没有多大信心，毕竟对他来说他与先寇布才认识几天而已——当然之后他知道并非如此。

可是就算是最坏的情况，也不过是先寇布依然死去。

并没有比现在的状况坏到哪去，那么为什么不去试试呢？

事实上，令他吃惊的是，他与先寇布的结合异常顺利，简直要让杨感到恐惧的地步，先寇布对他完全敞开，他本意并非如此，然而在那种环境下，也不由自主的对先寇布开放了所有。

若说除了先寇布顺利醒来这件好事以外的重要收获，那就是他从先寇布那里读取到了自己与其交往的全过程。

“若要说坦诚相见的话，这一次才算吧。”杨这么评断。

如果在大辩论时代，恐怕先寇布很难还被当做人类。

他只是脑子里的意识还属于人类而已，可是这意识是由一个仿真人捞出来的，谁知道是不是仿真人动的手脚呢？

不过现在并不是大辩论时代，人类与仿真人姑且算是和解，百废待兴，有无数的事情需要去做，因而并没有人关注杨威利这伟大又可怕的创举。

了解到了自己如今的情况，先寇布试着摆动一下自己的身体，他想抬起手，却怎么也抬不动，四肢不怎么听指挥的感觉难受极了。

“你需要发出这种想法，让手动起来的指令。”杨在旁边干巴巴的说。

这个时候，先寇布才注意到他的异常。

“我很可怕吗？”他征询对方的意见：“我的新脸你不是因为嫉妒而装了个恶魔的头颅吧？”

杨抬手拿了个镜子给他，出现在先寇布眼前的，分明依然是自己那熟悉的面孔。

“鼻子感觉塌了一点点……”他挑刺。

“胡说。”杨否决：“是完全按照你的头建模的。”

“头发也……”先寇布依然继续，在端详了半天之后他突然叫起来。

“天啊，他们给了我一个和罗严塔尔一样的发型！”

这倒是没抱怨错，可能美男都有某种程度的相似，同样带着长发的先寇布侧脸看起来真的与那位谋杀了他的仿真人仿佛表兄弟。

杨也后知后觉地意识到这个问题，他重新将注意力放到了先寇布的脸上，而对方终于开始掌握新身体的使用方法，从床上坐了起来。

“我学东西很快。”他信心满满：“这具身体肯定不在话下。”

“再说了，是我同意了的。”

“我自己选择了活下来。”

在那意识的深海里，面对攸关性命的问题，他毫不犹豫的选择了这一个。

无论是什么方式，无论是什么模样，无论会经历怎样的困苦，只要活下来，就是一件天大的好事。

“亲爱的，”他看起来已经能够充分自如的使用自己的嗓门：“与多愁善感的你不同，无论何时，我都坚信自己是人。”

他的话语掷地有声，表情却刻板无奇，这大概是由于先寇布尚未能熟练掌握自己表情的缘故，因而这段帅气的发言在杨的眼中反而显得滑稽起来。

但杨还是感动了。

先寇布说的没错，他大概真的多愁善感。

随着先寇布的复建，外界社会也在发生变化，秩序的毁坏只消一瞬，重建却可能需要多年，幸而众人都在为此而努力，希望早先被埋进土壤，如今刚刚破土发芽。

其中有一件最为荒谬的事情，成为了前来探视新人类先寇布先生的客人们的谈资。

关于特留尼西特的定罪。

按照人类的法律，他这种背叛外加向机器人投诚的行为属于“反人类罪”。在危急关头作出这种选择，特留尼西特作为人奸真是罪无可恕。

可是，尴尬的是现在人类与仿真人和解了，而特留尼西特的罪名未能在和平条约签订之前就及时定下来，实在是令很多人扼腕的事。

“现在没法以反人类罪起诉他了。”卡介伦道：“真是祸害遗千年啊。”

“那妨碍公共安全罪呢？”

“这个可不足以把他吊死。”

杨在旁边苦笑：“在这一点上，不知道为什么，特留尼西特先生的性命怎是意外的顽强。”

以杨的立场来说，他的内心同样希望特留尼西特能够被清算，但他的理智知道这不合时宜。

它是合情的，但它不合乎法律。

“按照原本的立场来说，我岂不是也要被莱因哈特他们起诉了？”

他的话令卡介伦他们瞠目结舌。

仿真人叛徒杨威利站起身来：“罪犯的裁定和宣判是法院和陪审团的任务，依我看，不如大家现在就开始祈祷，检察官们挖掘出了更多特留尼西特先生的犯罪事实吧。”

情况还未到乐观到可以追溯细枝末节的时刻，杨所做到的事实只是结束了仿真人对人类的压迫而已，可是双方想要达成真正的和平，不可能如此轻松。

这么多年双方之间的每一次摩擦都有无数人类和仿真人的死亡，这幅的巨幕由人类的傲慢拉开序曲，又由仿真人的高高在上推向高潮。即使如今双方坐在一起洽谈，所造成的伤害也远远不可能一笔勾销。

习惯了人类占据制高点的旧人类或许对如今的状况无所适从。

悲惨遭遇了仿真人崛起的人类也不可能坦然的放弃仇恨。

而那些连声音都未能发出来就就此消亡的仿真人类，恐怕连名字都没人会想起。

但是。

凡事总有但是。

杨招手让尤里安过来，他对尤里安的记忆还是刚刚失去父母的小小婴孩，没料想对方是这般年纪了，从先寇布的记忆里认出尤里安的时候，杨还为此吃了一惊。

尤里安趴在杨的怀里，被老师搓揉着头发，旁边的先寇布正在摆弄自己的大腿，让尤里安好奇的伸手去触摸。

“就像是真的一样哎。”小少年招呼起自己的伙伴：“卡琳！你也快进来啊！”

门口出现了满脸不高兴的小女孩。她瞪了一眼叫破自己的存在的尤里安，但还是没忍住好奇心，也去碰了碰父亲的身体。

先寇布任由他们触碰。

“真好啊——”小孩子们发出惊奇的感叹。

真好啊。

杨也赞同。

这是自新时代长大，还未经受污染，崭新的孩子们。

他们将拥有全新的视野，全新的未来。

和一个全新的世界。

送走尤里安和卡琳之后先寇布严肃的找到杨。

他刚刚洗完澡，浑身还湿气淋漓，赤裸着上身，只在腰上系了浴巾。

然后这浴巾也被他脱了下来。

杨动弹不得。

先寇布一步步走到他跟前，态度前所未有的严肃。

“我发现了个问题。”他说。

“我的阴茎应该比现在这个更大一点才对。”


End file.
